Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Knight Kururugi
Summary: -Universo Alterno, girl!Lelouch- Luego de la muerte de Clovis a manos de unos terroristas desconocidos, la Princesa Lelouch Vi Britannia cree que es el momento de seguir los pasos de su madre. ¿Qué le esperará en Japón? Ligero SuzaxLulu, SchneizelxLulu.
1. El Ascenso de la Princesa Negra

Pues al fin me decidí a escribir algo de Code Geass, para bien o para mal es un poquito Universo Alterno y le hice cambio de sexo a Lelouch (no, no me molesta escribir temática boy love, pero me antoje de Lelouch mujer). Estuve buscando el significado del nombre Lelouch para ver si tiene una versión femenina (Luluko suena lindo, pero es japonés y no creo que Charles acepte ponerle un nombre japonés a uno de sus hijos) pero no tuve suerte… sólo piensen que es un nombre unisex, ¿ok? La historia fantástica la dejé de un lado, es decir que no habrá ojitos con poderes.

Advertencia: Esta historia tendrá algo de Suzaku x Lelouch, a las fans de Euphie, por favor no me vengan exigiendo desde ya que la deje con Suzaku. También habrá un poquito de incesto entre Schneizel y Lelouch… por lo menos hasta que me decida que pareja se quedará al final.

Disclaimer: Code Geass le pertenece a Sunrise.

**Orgullo y Prejuicio**

**Capitulo I: El Ascenso de la Princesa Negra**

"¿Entonces te marcharás a Japón este fin de semana?" Preguntó Milly Ashford, cuya imagen a color se presentaba en la pantalla de la video llamada. "Felicitaciones Lelouch, tu esfuerzo al fin a rendido frutos." Dijo la joven heredera, sonriendo.

"Así es, Milly. Es una lastima que tengas que repetir el año en la escuela, te habría llevado como mi Asistente Personal." Comentó la princesa Lelouch, mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo. "Lo que realmente me sorprende es que tengas que pasar por los formalismos de repetir el año. Tu familia es dueña de la Academia, estoy segura que podían haber hecho algo al respecto."

La sonrisa de su amiga pasó de ser de felicidad a una mueca de vergüenza. "No me quiero aprovechar de mi status, debo de dar el ejemplo…"

"O…" Interrumpió la pelinegra con una media sonrisa, dándose la vuelta en la pequeña banca para estar de frente a la cámara que le enviaba su imagen a la Milly. "… quizás sea una maniobra para evitar tu matrimonio con el Conde Asplund."

La heredera de los Ashford suspiró sonoramente y agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota. "Me conoces muy bien, Lulu." Dijo la chica, usando un tono más suave y lleno de sentimiento. Milly era la única (además de Nunnally, pero ella siempre le decía 'hermana') que podía usar ese sobrenombre. Ese era el nivel de confianza y aprecio que existía entre ambas. "¿Qué haré sin ti?"

"Eso lo debería preguntar yo. Ciertamente estaré perdida sin ti a mi lado para ayudarme con las relaciones humanas."

"Lulu…"

"Milly, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para lograr el favor de mi padre. Haré que tu familia recupere sus títulos de nobleza y ya no te verás obligada a contraer matrimonio a la fuerza."

Los labios de Milly Ashford no dejaban de temblar y sus ojos azules se veían más cristalinos que de costumbre gracias a las lágrimas que se rehusaba a dejar caer. "Ay, Lulu… no quería que me vieras llorar en nuestra última conversación." Expresó la muchacha con la voz un tanto ahogada; la doncella que se encontraba a su lado le alargó un pañuelo para que secara sus ojos. "¿Estás segura que no podemos encontrarnos antes de tu partida? Shirley y los demás te van a extrañar mucho y estoy segura que les hubiera gustado poder despedirse de ti en persona. Incluso yo."

La pelinegra negó con pesar. "Lo siento, pero me resulta imposible. En los próximos dos días estaré ocupada en reuniones con jefes militares y mandatarios. Apenas tendré tiempo de despedirme de Nunnally y Rolo, y eso será esta noche. Después de mañana nuestros horarios no coincidirán."

"Comprendo. Está bien, aún tenemos el correo electrónico, ¿verdad?" Lelouch asintió y por unos segundos ambas permanecieron en silencio hasta que Milly volvió a hablar. "Lo que en verdad fue una sorpresa es que tu padre hubiera aceptado tu petición de ir a Japón."

"Sí." Murmuró la princesa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana. "Yo también me sorprendí bastante…"

--

_Las puertas dobles de la Sala de Conferencia se abrieron ante ella y por primera vez tuvo la oportunidad de entrar y participar de la reunión que muy pronto comenzaría. _

_El salón tenía forma circular, sin ninguna ventana pero tenía paneles de luz blanca artificial en el techo que inundaba la habitación. En el centro había una mesa circular con ocho asientos; el del centro era el más grande y estaba reservado para el Emperador. Para su padre. Uno de los guardias le indicó su asiento y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su lugar para esperar por los demás participantes. Por unos segundos Lelouch cerró sus ojos e imaginó a su madre, vestida con su uniforme militar, sentada en ese mismo asiento analizando planes de batalla y dando informes sobre sus victorias bélicas. Con suerte, la Princesa Lelouch podría llegar a la altura de la difunta Emperatriz Marianne._

_Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y en esta ocasión cinco mujeres, las cinco Consortes del Emperador, entraron a la Sala de Conferencia. Todas vestidas con indumentarias negras u oscuras. _

_La mirada de Lelouch cayó primero sobre la Emperatriz Gloria el Britannia. Ella era la madre de Schneizel y era una mujer atractiva pero con una presencia fuerte, elegante y autoritaria. En sus labios era tan seguro encontrar una sonrisa como lo era la salida del Sol. De todas las esposas del Emperador, ella era la que personificaba la definición académica de Emperatriz. Al ver a Lelouch, la Emperatriz Gloria se aproximó a la joven y besó sus mejillas mientras le elogiaba lo mucho que había crecido. A pesar de que el guardia que le había indicado su asiento le había mencionado que los asientos eran personales, la graciosa Emperatriz decidió ignorar el protocolo y se acomodó en el asiento a mano derecha de Lelouch._

_La segunda en saludar a la Princesa, pero de forma menos efusiva, fue la madre de sus hermanas Cornelia y Euphemia, la Emperatriz Elizabeth. Era obvio que Euphemia era una copia al carbón de su madre, porque al igual que su hija, la Emperatriz Elizabeth poseía un aire de gentileza y bondad. Sin embargo, el día de hoy había algo más. El día de hoy se notaba algo decaída y triste, y por lo tanto se limitó a saludar y a tomar su asiento al lado derecho de la silla del Emperador. _

_Minerva U Britannia siempre había sido la más difícil de soportar de las Emperatrices. Quizás era porque Minerva era una mujer bastante orgullosa y el hecho de que fuera la Primera Esposa del Emperador y la primera en darle un hijo varón no ayudaba a bajarla de su nube. Aún así, la Emperatriz era una mujer amargada y llena de sentimientos negativos; para empezar, sentía un inmenso desprecio hacia las demás Emperatrices, en especial la Emperatriz Gloria. Ambas eran contemporáneas, sin embargo la madre del Príncipe Schneizel, aunque envejecía, parecía hacerlo a un paso más desacelerado. Su cabello rubio no mostraba rastros de opacarse, mientras que algunas secciones de la cabellera castaña de Minerva ya se veían invadida por canas. Mientras que las arrugas eran poco notorias en el rostro de Gloria, en el rostro de la Primera Emperatriz eran bastante profundas, probablemente producto de tener siempre una mala cara._

_La Emperatriz Minerva ignoró a las presentes y tomó su lugar al otro lado de la silla del Emperador._

_La última en entrar fue la Emperatriz Katherina; ella también es contemporánea con Gloria y Minerva. Ella era la madre de las Princesas Guinevere y Carline, y como la madre de Lelouch, tampoco era de familia noble. Antes de contraer nupcias con el Emperador, Katherina era una bailarina y por eso era la más coqueta (y abiertamente sexual) de las Emperatrices. El Emperador, a los ojos de Lelouch, era un hombre que no tenía tiempo para cosas mundanas como el matrimonio y la consumación del mismo; su comportamiento hacia ver que no pertenecía más que a las fiestas de la nobleza y sin embargo aquí se encontraba. La Emperatriz tomó el asiento a la derecha de Elizabeth._

_Todavía quedaban dos asientos vacíos. Uno de ellos le pertenecía a la Emperatriz Gabrielle La Britannia, madre del fallecido Príncipe Clovis. Luego de la muerte de su hijo, Gabrielle había tenido un colapso nervioso y por ordenes de los doctores se le había recomendado permanecer en reposo absoluto en el Palacio Warrick, su residencia personal. El otro pertenecía a la fallecida Emperatriz Alana, la madre de Rolo. Lelouch no la recordaba tanto, ya que desde que tenía uso de memoria, Alana siempre había tenido una salud delicada y nunca dejaba los confines del Palacio Celeste. Fue una lastima, o al menos así lo sentía ella, que la Emperatriz hubiera muerto mientras daba a luz a su único hijo._

"_Es como una maldición." Comentó Minerva, silenciando la conversación, o más bien el monologo de Gloria. "Una por una van cayendo, me pregunto quién será la siguiente." La Primera Emperatriz miró disimuladamente al lugar de Lelouch y ésta le contestó apartando la mirada._

"_¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas, Minerva?" Cuestionó Elizabeth, un tanto alterada. "La tragedia que le ha sucedido a Gabrielle es horrible y es muy cruel comentarlo como si fuera un tema cualquiera. Las muertes de Alana y Marianne también fueron acontecimientos penosos, pero no por eso…"_

_Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y todos los guardias realizaron el saludo oficial al Emperador. Charles di Britannia era un hombre ocupado y por eso sus pasos eran rápidos. Rápidos para llegar a su destino, ejecutar lo que le correspondía y continuar con el itinerario al mismo ritmo. Sin mirar a los presentes ni saludar, Charles tomó su lugar. _

"_He sido llamado a Conferencia por alguna de ustedes y me gustaría resolver el asunto que tengan en manos inmediatamente. Así que no nos retrasemos con formalidades." _

_La Emperatriz Elizabeth se puso de pie y encaró al Emperador. "Su Majestad, yo he organizado esta Conferencia porque creo que el tema en cuestión es bastante serio."_

_Los presentes la escuchaban atentamente, todos curiosos por saber cuál era la situación que tenía a la Emperatriz Elizabeth Li Britannia tan azorada._

"_Es sobre la Princesa Euphemia… no creo que sea la indicada para ocupar el cargo de Gobernadora General en Japón. Le pido que por favor la retire de su puesto y asigne a alguien con más capacidad y experiencia…"_

_Minerva giró sus ojos, liberando un suspiro exasperado, mientras que Katherina ladeó un poco su cabeza. "¿Por eso nos llamaste a reunión? ¿Porque estás preocupada por tu hija?" Preguntó en tono burlón la Emperatriz Minerva. "Veo que no quieres ser la siguiente que deje la sala de reuniones por un colapso o una muerte misteriosa."_

"_Sí, me preocupo por mi hija, p-pero más que nada me preocupo por el Imperio. Soy la madre de Euphemia y la conozco muy bien, sé que ella no podrá manejar la situación actual. Por favor, Su Majestad, entre sus hombres existen quienes son más capaces para esta tarea. Tiene que traer a Euphemia devuelta." La voz de la mujer era suplicante._

"_Con todo el respeto, y lamento mi comentario anterior, creo que la Emperatriz Elizabeth tiene la razón. Euphemia debería volver a la Madre Patria. En su lugar, el Príncipe Odysseus podría ocupar el cargo." Expuso Minerva, usando un tono de voz más suave y meloso._

"_Pero… según tengo entendido, Odysseus se encuentra ocupado con su compromiso con la Emperatriz de la Federación China. Si queremos mantener la hermandad, no sería conveniente que Odysseus deje su tarea actual. Por otra parte, estoy segura que Guinevere estaría encantada de tomar el cargo de la Princesa Euphemia." Señaló Katherina mientras Elizabeth, más pálida que un fantasma, tomaba asiento._

"_¿Guinevere? Lo siento, pero no creo que la situación solicite a una experta en arte. Necesitamos a alguien instruido en política." Acató la Primera Emperatriz, con veneno en su voz. Katherina le dirigió una mirada de desprecio e infló su pecho, una tarea un tanto ardua ya que su corsé estaba bastante ajustado y su escote parecía a punto de expulsar sus senos._

_Lelouch jamás pensó que estas reuniones serían así, cada Emperatriz tratando de empujar a sus hijos en la escala de favores. Sólo ella y la Emperatriz Gloria, que todavía lucía una sonrisa que decía que se había llevado la mejor parte del trato, había permanecido en silencio, observando la discusión de las dos mujeres._

_La pelinegra cerró sus ojos y apretó con fuerza sus puños, arrugando la falda de su vestido en el proceso ya que sus manos se encontraban sobre su regazo. Esta era su oportunidad, era el momento de iniciar su legado y enaltecer aún más el de su madre._

"_Yo podría ir." Dijo con seguridad y las mujeres guardaron silencio. Tanto Minerva como Katherina la observaron con detenimiento, Elizabeth lucía tan asombrada que sus ojos podrían haberse salido de sus puestos correspondientes. El Emperador parecía interesado._

"_Prosigue." Le dijo._

"_Dentro de un año cumpliré la mayoría de edad, pero… y no quiero sonar arrogante…ya he cumplido con mis créditos universitarios. Mis tutores les pueden informar que académicamente estoy apta para ocupar el puesto. Además, mi objetivo es dedicarme a la carrera militar y la Academia Militar estacionada en Japón es una de las mejores para el entrenamiento. Por último, creo que puedo hacer una buena labor por mi Madre Patria."_

"_Yo… también pienso lo mismo."_

"_¡Gloria!" Exclamaron las otras tres Emperatrices. Minerva y Katherina porque no era el desenlace que esperaban y Elizabeth porque no quería poner en riesgo a Lelouch._

"_Yo confío en el nivel de Lelouch; ha demostrado que es una de las mentes más brillantes del Imperio y creo que es hora que sea puesta a prueba. Si bien todavía es algo joven, pero el talento natural no debe ser frenado, ¿verdad, Su Majestad?"_

_Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del estoico Emperador. "No veo el motivo para sacar a Euphemia de su puesto, todavía no ha cometido un error. Pero… creo conveniente enviar a alguien como Vice-Gobernador y líder de batallón para la defensa del Consulado de Britannia. No queremos que algo como lo ocurrido a Clovis vuelva a suceder. Si Lelouch desea el puesto, entonces acepto la proposición."_

_Katherina suspiró derrotada y Minerva frunció el entrecejo. "Supongo que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer."_

"_No, esta es la decisión. Lelouch irá a Japón."_

--

"_Lelouch, ven conmigo." Le pidió la Emperatriz Gloria cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su carruaje. La princesa despidió a su cochero y entró al finamente decorado carruaje de la Emperatriz. "Debo decir que me alegra que por fin hayas decidido entrar al escenario de la política, Marianne estará muy orgullosa de ti."_

"_Eso espero." Murmuró la princesa. "Aunque presiento que las demás Emperatrices no están de acuerdo con el resultado de la reunión."_

_Gloria dejó escapar una carcajada y se cubrió la mitad del rostro con su abanico de mano. "Elizabeth es muy anticuada, jamás aceptará que es la hora que jóvenes talentosos como tú tomen las riendas de la situación. Por Dios, si tampoco está de acuerdo con que Cornelia pertenezca al ejercito y actualmente este comando un batallón en los combaste contra los rebeldes del Área 10. Katherina y Minerva sólo desean poder y supremacía, así que me alegro que las cosas no hayan resultado como ellas deseaban."_

"_¿Entonces por qué no recomendó a mi hermano Schneizel? Estoy segura que él sería más que capaz para esta situación."_

"_Aah, eso." Musitó la mujer, como si estuviera a punto de revelar una gran verdad. "Verás, Lelouch. A pesar de que Odysseus es el Primer Príncipe al Trono, no creo que lo logre. Aquí en Britannia la sucesión al Trono no es de quien nace primero, sino de quien la gane." La Emperatriz cerró con un solo movimiento de muñeca el abanico. "Ambas sabemos que Schneizel ocupará ese puesto, así que no tengo que preocuparme por prostituir a mi hijo para que gane puntos."_

_Lelouch reconocía que su hermano mayor era un hombre talentoso, pero que la Emperatriz lo dijera de esa manera la hería un poco en su orgullo. Como si ella no fuera capaz de ganar el Trono. Gloria sintió la incomodidad de la Princesa y le sonrió amablemente._

"_No pongas esa cara; es la verdad, aunque sea cruel. Sin embargo…" La mujer acarició con su dedo índice la suave mejilla de la Princesa Lelouch. "… estoy segura que serás una fantástica Emperatriz para Schneizel. Sí, tenerte a ti a su lado es lo más apropiado."_

--

"Lelouch… Lelouch… ¡Lelouch! Te estás sonrojando bastante, ¿te sientes bien?" Preguntó Milly desde la pantalla.

"Sí, sí, lo siento. Me distraje."

Dos toques fueron escuchados desde la puerta; la pelinegra dio la autorización para que pasara adelante y la doncella entró a la habitación con la cabeza baja. "Su Alteza, la Princesa Nunnally y el Príncipe Rolo han llegado a la Villa."

"Muchas gracias, iré en seguida." Tomando un respiro, la chica se dispuso a despedirse de tu amiga. "Prometo escribir lo más que pueda."

"Yo haré lo mismo, cuídate." Y la pantalla se volvió negra.

--

La cena con sus hermanos fue tranquila, pero le hizo cuestionarse si había hecho lo correcto. Nunnally había aceptado la noticia y se sentía orgullosa de su hermana mayor. Rolo, por otra parte, todavía era muy pequeño para comprender por qué su hermana mayor tenía que ausentarse por tanto tiempo. Nunnally le había dicho que el pequeño había llorado todo el camino desde Florida, donde se encontraban de vacaciones, y todavía ahora, un par de horas de haber llegado a la Villa Imperial de Aires, los ojos color fucsia del niño seguían lagrimeando.

No importaba que tantos abrazos y promesas de llamadas telefónicas le hiciera su hermana, el niño no quería que ella se marchara. Pero al final Rolo tuvo que contentarse con compartir la cama de Lelouch durante las últimas noches de su estadía en Britannia. Esa era una de las ventajas de tener 6 años.

Ahora mismo Rolo se encontraba profundamente dormido en la cama de Lelouch; la joven Princesa vigilaba el sueño del pequeño desde su sillón, donde se encontraba leyendo un libro. El reloj de pared le indicó que faltaban quince minutos para las diez.

La pelinegra se puso de pie y se acercó a su cama; Rolo se había movido un poco en su sueño y se había quitado la frazada, así que la joven se la volvió a colocar suavemente sobre la pequeña figura y aprovechó para separar la mano derecha de los labios del pequeño, ya que el pulgar amenazaba con entrar en su boca. No era conveniente que ahora que se marchaba Rolo tomara la costumbre de chuparse el dedo. Todo lo hizo con suavidad y destreza, no era la primera vez que vigilaba el sueño de su hermano menor, y una vez teniéndolo acomodado a satisfacción, Lelouch salió de su habitación.

El edificio principal de la Villa Imperial de Aries era amplio y los ventanales dejaban entrar la luz de la luna así que no necesitaba encender las luces para moverse dentro del recinto. Lelouch llegó a su estudio, donde tenía, además de varios estantes llenos de libros y un gran escritorio, una pequeña mesa con un tablero de ajedrez con las piezas en medio de un juego. La chica tomó asiento y espero a que la pantalla que tenía enfrente se encendiera.

Varios minutos después las siglas 'SEB' en color blanco sobre el fondo oscuro aparecieron en la pantalla y luego fueron reemplazadas la imagen de su hermano.

"Llegas tarde, hermano. No es natural en ti."

"Me disculpo. La cena con el Primer Ministro Europeo y su esposa fue bastante larga. El Primer Ministro es un hombre respetable e inteligente, pero tiene un gusto un tanto agotador por las conversaciones largas."

"¿Cómo están las cosas, hermano? ¿Crees que los culpables de la muerte de Clovis sean de la Unión Europea?"

"Todavía no sabemos; la situación aquí es bastante tensa pero espero poder disipar la animosidad muy pronto. ¿Continuamos nuestra partida?" Gesticuló Schneizel al tablero con las piezas en la misma posición que tenían las de Lelouch.

"Por supuesto."

Así, los hermanos pasaron 40 minutos, solamente hablaban cuando ordenaban el movimiento de alguna pieza. Schneizel llevaba la delantera en el partido, pero aún así su hermana lo seguía presionando. Al final, no hubo un ganador.

"¿Empate?" Sugirió Schneizel.

"No hay de otra." Respondió Lelouch, apoyando su espalda por primera vez en los 40 minutos de juego en su espaldar. "Hemos jugado miles de veces y todavía no he sido capaz de ganarte, hermano."

"Puede ser así, pero yo ya no puedo derrotarte en 20 minutos. Y los últimos 25 juegos que hemos tenido han terminado en empate, creo que es un gran avance."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"Mi madre me llamó esta tarde, me dijo que serás la nueva Vice-Gobernadora de Japón y que además comandarás al batallón de defensa de la Embajada."

"Así es, olvidé decírtelo. Estaba más preocupada por terminar el partido que se me pasó informarte de este nuevo acontecimiento."

"Entonces acabo de encontrar otro lado positivo al desenlace de nuestra partida. Dice mucho de tu forma de ser actual."

"¿Cuál?"

Schneizel se carcajeó de una manera muy similar a su madre y le dedicó a su hermana predilecta una mirada encantadora que la hizo sonrojar y recordar las palabras de la Emperatriz Gloria. "Tus enemigos tendrán dificultades para poder hacerte perder."

**TBC**

Ok, acepto que es bastante extraño: Lelouch no es tan Light Yagami, Nunnally camina y ve, el Emperador tampoco es tan malo… ¿Se estarán preguntando qué le hice a Geass? Quien sabe…

En el próximo capítulo aparecerán más personajes: CC, Jeremiah, Euphemia y Suzaku, entre otros. No se lo pierdan.

Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews.


	2. Hasta Pronto

Debo decir que me siento bastante satisfecho por la aceptación que tiene la historia. Pensaba que me iban a quemar con flames por haber puesto a Lelouch como chica. Por suerte no fue así y eso se los agradezco de corazón. Espero que este capítulo también les guste.

Disclaimer: Code Geass le pertenece a Sunrise.

**Orgullo y Prejuicio**

**Capítulo II: Hasta Pronto**

El escritorio en la oficina del Templo Kururugi se encontraba al tope con papeles. El joven de cabellos castaños se masajeaba las sienes mientras leía uno de los tantos cúmulos de documentos que tenía enfrente. De la puerta se escucharon dos ligeros golpes y el joven Kururugi respondió al llamado con un débil 'adelante'.

A la oficina entró un hombre alto y fornido, de rostro afilado, y con mirada seria.

"Toudou-san, no te esperaba tan temprano. ¿Qué noticias tienes?" Cuestionó Suzaku, dejando los documentos que leía a un lado.

El hombre llamado Toudou tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. "Lamentablemente no hemos avanzado mucho. Los pocos terroristas que pudimos atrapar luego del atentado se rehusaron a confesar, e incluso recurriendo al suicidio." Informó con voz grave, el rostro del muchacho de ojos verdes mostraba una expresión de decepción. "Durante la noche se mordieron las lenguas. De alguna forma se las ingeniaron para no hacer ruido. El forense concluyó que unos murieron por la pérdida de sangre y otros porque se asfixiaron."

Suzaku liberó un largo y agotado suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el respaldar de su silla.

"Yo debería estar presente en la investigación. Todavía no comprendo por qué Kaguya decidió dejarme como su reemplazo. Creo que incluso usted sería el más apto para este puesto."

"Bueno, es lo más lógico en este caso." Interrumpió el hombre. "Usted es el primo de la Princesa Kaguya y también miembro de una de las Seis Casas de Kyoto. La princesa no deseaba que el mando cayera en manos de Kirihara… no confía en él. Y yo, a pesar de mis múltiples honores, carezco de un apellido noble."

"No es necesario que te menosprecies…"

"No lo hago. Simplemente señalo los hechos." Contestó Toudou con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Cómo sigue la Princesa Kaguya?"

"Según los doctores su recuperación avanza satisfactoriamente. Sus heridas y quemaduras no fueron tan graves gracias a que el fallecido Príncipe Clovis trató de protegerla. La Federación China nos ha asegurado su apoyo y ha prometido protegerla durante su estadía en su territorio."

"Es una suerte que la Emperatriz de la Federación China le tenga tanto aprecio a la Princesa Kaguya. Actualmente nuestras defensas no están a la capacidad para protegerla de un nuevo ataque terrorista." El hombre pausó por unos segundos antes de continuar. "¿Y Britannia?"

"Justamente dentro de unos momentos tendré una reunión con la Princesa Euphemia. Supongo que estás enterado que ha sido asignada como la Gobernadora de la Embajada aquí en Japón, ¿cierto?" Toudou asintió. "Nunca se nos ha sido negada, pero hoy se pactará formalmente el acuerdo de defensa entre nosotros. Su tecnología militar es mucho más avanzada que la nuestra y nos convendría su ayuda."

La puerta de la oficina volvió a abrirse y una chica pelirroja de cabello corto, de la misma edad que Suzaku, entró a la oficina e hizo una leve reverencia. "Toudou-san, Kururugi-san."

Toudou le respondió con un ademán de saludo con su cabeza. "Kozuki, ¿a qué le debemos su visita?"

La chica se irguió y con voz firme anunció. "La Princesa Euphemia Li Britannia ha llegado al Templo Kururugi y le espera en la terraza para su reunión."

"Gracias, Kallen." Dijo Suzaku, usando el nombre de pila de su compañera.

--

La suave brisa de primavera acariciaba el rostro de la Princesa Euphemia mientras que ésta apreciaba la hermosura del paisaje; su hermano Clovis no le había mentido cuando le había dicho que el panorama primaveral de Japón era suficiente para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera, en especial cuando los árboles de Flores de Cerezo se encontraban en todo su esplendor. La princesa apretó sus ojos con fuerza por unos breves segundos al recordar a su hermano; su muerte era algo que todavía no había podido superar pero que de igual manera debía de dejar a un lado para cumplir su responsabilidad. Al menos por estos momentos en que se debía reunir con el Primer Ministro Sustituto.

Euphemia y Suzaku eran amigos desde hace un par de años. Se habían conocido cuando fue enviada a inaugurar la Academia Militar localizada en Japón. El Imperio de Britannia era una nación bastante avanzada en el área de entrenamiento militar y por eso decidió mostrarse como un Estado que no temía que otros países fueran capaces de alcanzar el mismo nivel de preparación. Suzaku y un grupo de sus compañeros fueron los primeros en ingresar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su entrenamiento militar, Suzaku, al igual que Euphemia, era un pacifista y por eso fue fácil que una relación de amistad surgiera entre ambos.

"Buenos días, Princesa Euphemia." Saludó el joven de cabellos castaños una vez que llegó a la terraza.

Euphemia se puso de pie y le sonrió amablemente. "Te he dicho varias veces que puedes llamarme sin mi título."

"Ah, pero en estos momentos no podemos tratarnos como amigos. Ahora mismo somos los representantes de nuestros países en una reunión política y no podemos dejar de lado el protocolo."

La princesa vio que detrás de su amigo se encontraba su escolta y ayudante personal, Kallen Kozuki, y el General Kyoshirou Toudou. "Tienes razón, lo siento." Respondió Euphemia, tomando asiento nuevamente. Suzaku tomó su lugar frente a la chica y una de las doncellas comenzó a servirles té.

La chica de cabello rosado tomó la pequeña taza circular con las dos manos como era la costumbre japonesa y sopló el humeante líquido antes de tomar un sorbo.

"Antes de comenzar, quisiera saber cómo se encuentra después de lo ocurrido y qué noticias tiene de Britannia."

Euphemia volvió a colocar la taza en su sitio y descanso sus manos sobre su regazo. "En estos momentos la familia se encuentra en duelo. Es muy doloroso perder a un hermano tan querido como Clovis de esta manera. Me ha llegado la noticia que su madre ha caído en una horrible depresión y que se encuentra muy mal." La princesa suspiró y en su rostro se dibujó una ligera sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, una sonrisa forzada. "¿Alguna noticia de la Princesa Kaguya?"

Suzaku asintió. "Se está recuperando, dentro de poco tiempo volverá a sus funciones." Fue lo único que dijo antes de caer en un silencio incomodo.

Luego de varios minutos en el que ambos jóvenes terminaron sus bebidas, la Princesa Euphemia decidió que era el momento de comunicar el encargo que se le había dado, no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

"Primer Ministro Kururugi, el día de hoy teníamos planeado firmar un Pacto de Defensa, ¿no es así?"

Suzaku asintió.

"Pues… lamento informar que ya no será posible. No tengo el poder para validar el acuerdo."

"¿Eso quiere decir que Britannia retirará su apoyo?" Preguntó Kallen, hablando por primera vez en todo el tiempo de la reunión, con voz exaltada. Toudou no pronunció ni una palabra, pero en su rostro se notaba la incomodidad que sentía.

"Euphemia, ¿qué significa esto?" Cuestionó Suzaku un poco más calmado que Kallen, pero igual de nervioso.

La Princesa de Britannia bajó la mirada, como si lo siguiente que iba a decir le avergonzara. "Me han retirado el control militar de la Embajada de Britannia; el Emperador ha asignado a un Vice-Gobernador que se encargará de esa función de ahora en adelante."

"Pero aún así usted debería mantener el control de las decisiones militares." Comentó Toudou.

Euphemia levantó la mirada y sus ojos se veían brillosos, la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Al parecer han traído a colación que mi área de experticia no es la milicia… y con los acontecimientos recientes no creen que yo sea capaz de manejar la situación si algo parecido vuelve a ocurrir." La joven liberó un suspiro tembloroso y volvió a bajar la cabeza. "Siento mucho decepcionarlos."

Suzaku rebuscó en su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo ofreció a la Princesa; los guardaespaldas de Euphemia lo miraron con malos ojos pero no hicieron nada porque la pelirosa lo tomó y se secó las lágrimas discretamente. El muchacho le regaló una amable sonrisa.

"Está bien, no hay problema. Sólo significa que tendré que discutir el acuerdo con otra persona. Al final de cuentas todos tenemos el mismo objetivo, ¿no es así?" Euphemia asintió. "¿Quién es y cuándo podré reunirme con el Vice-Gobernador?"

Ya recompuesta, la Princesa contestó. "La nueva Vice-Gobernadora es mi hermana Lelouch Vi Britannia y podrás reunirte con ella dentro de un par de días cuando llegue a Japón."

--

Una vez terminado el encuentro y habiendo dejado a Suzaku nuevamente en su oficina, Kallen y Toudou se hacían camino en el antiguo Templo Kururugi con rostros amargos.

"¿Qué te ha parecido el nuevo acontecimiento, Kozuki?"

"No me agrada para nada, Toudou-san. Britannia es un país muy peligroso y no hemos descontado la opción de que ellos mismos fueran los causantes del ataque terrorista. El haberle quitado el poder militar a la Princesa Euphemia lo demuestra."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Por supuesto." Concluyó la chica. "Ella también lo explicó; no es apta para el manejo de la milicia, así que ahora enviarán a alguien con más autoridad y mentalidad para…"

"Iniciar una conquista… sí, lo sé." Toudou detuvo su andar y Kallen hizo lo mismo, esperando pacientemente por las palabras de su superior. "Este era el temor de la Princesa Kaguya; Kozuki, de ahora en adelante tendremos que trabajar en secreto para fortalecer nuestras defensas y conseguir aliados."

"¿Qué hay de Suzaku?"

Toudou detuvo su andar y miró de reojo a la chica que lo acompañaba. "Suzaku no puede saber de nuestras acciones."

"¿Quiere decir que actuaremos a sus espaldas?" Murmuró Kallen, la simple idea la escandalizaba.

"Las ideas de pacifismo de Suzaku están muy lejos de la realidad que estamos viviendo. Por ahora debemos mantener nuestros pasos en secreto, ¿comprendes, Kallen?"

"Sí, señor."

--

Lelouch le echó un último vistazo a la oficina, examinando cada rincón en búsqueda de algo que podría serle útil y que todavía no hubiera empacado. El Sol aún no salía y la melodía de los grillos en los arbustos del jardín de la Villa Imperial de Aries ahogaba el silencio que imperaba.

La Princesa retrocedió unos pasos para admirarse en el espejo. Era la primera vez que usaba el traje de comandante: llevaba puesta una chaqueta azul marino con botones dorados y cuya parte trasera se extendía hasta por encima de sus rodillas como una capa corta, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho ostentaba la insignia de su cargo; en la parte inferior vestía unos ajustados pantalones blancos con una falda corta por encima color negro y una correa gruesa color marrón que servía para portar su arma. Para finalizar, calzaba unas lustradas botas altas color negro que le llegaban a la rodilla. Por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de sentir las mariposas en su estómago.

"Lo siento Lelouch, pero te he dicho que por más que comas la comida no se irá a tu busto." Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

"Puedo hacer que te ejecuten por ese tipo de comentarios, ¿sabías?" Le respondió la pelinegra con ligereza. Lelouch se dio la vuelta y encontró a una hermosa chica de largos cabellos verdes, ojos dorados y mirada altanera. La recién llegada vestía un inmaculado y ceñido uniforme militar blanco con bordes dorados y botas negras.

"No creo que te atrevas; si yo no estoy, ¿quién será tu niñera? Espero que no pienses que alguno de esos cabezas huecas que van con nosotros puedan llenar mis zapatos."

La Princesa dejó escapar un suspiro agotado. "Al menos tuviste la decencia de levantarte, C.C. La verdad es que pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte."

La chica llamada C.C. había tomado interés en revisar las puntas de su cabello en vez de demostrar el debido comportamiento al dirigirse con alguien de la Familia Real. "Ya sabes, emoción del viaje. No pude dormir, etc."

"¿Todo está listo?"

"El transporte nos espera."

Las dos chicas salieron de la oficina el silencio, las pisadas de sus botas era el único sonido que retumbaba en el interior de la Villa. Habiendo llegado al vestíbulo, la voz de Nunnally la llamó. Probablemente para una última despedida. La joven princesa vestía un largo camisón y llevaba su larga melena suelta; en sus brazos llevaba a un adormilado Rolo que combatía con el deseo de cerrar sus ojos y volver a dormir.

Lelouch se acercó a sus hermanos y abrazó a Nunnally con un brazo.

"Por favor cuídate mucho, hermana. Te prometo que te haré sentir orgullosa con mis logros."

La pelinegra le regaló una sonrisa dulce y acarició la mejilla de Nunnally. "Siempre me haces sentir orgullosa. Estaré de vuelta para Navidad, para esas fechas todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad en Japón y ustedes podrán ir conmigo."

La niña asintió mientras acomodaba mejor al pequeño Rolo. Lelouch besó la frente del niño, y este, aún medio dormido, besó su mejilla y le dijo que la quería mucho.

"Lelouch, es hora." Informó C.C., abriendo la puerta principal. Ambas figuras salieron a la oscuridad de la madrugada hacia el coche que les esperaba.

--

La nave que le habían asignado para su transporte a Japón la esperaba en la pista. Era de gran tamaño pero no superaba al Avalon de su hermano Schneizel. Esta se llamaba Valhalla y era de los colores tradicionales de las naves oficiales del Imperio: Azul oscuro y blanco hueso, con el emblema de la Casa Real en la parte delantera.

Un par de oficiales se acercaron a Lelouch y C.C., ambos poniéndose en posición de atención al estar frente a la Princesa.

"Marqués Jeremiah Gottwald, a sus servicios." Dijo el primero. Jeremiah era un hombre alto y fornido, de postura orgullosa y rostro apuesto. Todo en él, desde su corte de cabello hasta su inmaculado uniforme militar, expresaba una profunda devoción a su carrera.

"Marqués Kewell Soresi." Soresi también tenía la complexión de un soldado, más no emitía esa pasión y carisma hacia su trabajo como su compañero.

"Descansen. Supongo que ustedes forman parte de mi batallón, ¿no es así?" Musitó Lelouch.

"Correcto, y es un honor servirle Su Alteza." Agregó Soresi, un tanto apresurado por dar una buena impresión. Jeremiah torció ligeramente los labios en señal de desaprobación; la única que lo percibió fue C.C. y tuvo que cubrirse los labios con sus dedos para no avergonzar al Marqués Kewell, prefiriendo fingir que estaba a punto de estornudar.

Sin embargo, algo captó la atención de la peliverde. En esos momentos estaban abordando un Knightmare Frame diferente a los acostumbrados Gloucester y Sutherlands. Para comenzar, sus colores eran algo estrafalarios: gran cantidad de blanco y dorado. Nunca lo había visto, pero no lo podía imaginar para misiones encubiertas.

"Ese Knightmare Frame no estaba entre los que examiné en el inventario, ¿qué hace abordando la nave?" Cuestionó C.C. con brusquedad.

Jeremiah giró ligeramente su cabeza para ver al robot y le respondió con un deje de desaprobación. "Lamentablemente no estamos informados. Hace un par de horas nos llegó la orden del Emperador de llevar ese Knightmare con nosotros como un regalo para los japoneses." Obviamente el Marqués Gottwald consideraba la acción un desperdicio.

"Así es." Canturreó una chirriante voz.

Detrás del grupo se había detenido un pequeño jeep con tres personas. La primera, quien iba detrás del volante, era una mujer de piel oscura, largo cabello plateado y ojos color dorado, con forma casi felina. También vestía un uniforme militar, pero este ostentaba colores más oscuros: negro y púrpura. A su lado iba un hombre pálido y delgado, de cabello claro y ojos verdes. Lelouch lo reconoció al instante, aquel era el Conde Lloyd Asplund y prometido de su amiga Milly Ashford. La Princesa encontraba al hombre un tanto insoportable y al parecer su incomodidad iba a multiplicarse porque, si el equipaje que iba en la parte trasera del jeep era una indicación, el también iría con ellos. Por último, en la parte de atrás iba una mujer de cabello corto, más o menos por su quijada, de color oscuro y ojos tan claros como el agua. Al parecer era la ayudante de Lloyd.

"Aquello que ven es el prototipo de Séptima Generación, el Lancelot. Es mi nueva creación y será llevada a Japón como un regalo, también para su estudio y post-desarrollo."

Jeremiah volvió a hacer la misma mueca de desprecio y murmuró. "Desperdicio."

La oficial que iba detrás del volante se desmontó del automóvil e hizo el saludo rudimentario hacia su Princesa y Comandante. "Oficial de Infantería Villeta Nu."

Lelouch le respondió el saludo con un ademán. "¿Hay algo más que tengamos que esperar?"

"No, Su Alteza. Cuando termine el abordaje del Lancelot estaremos listos para partir a Japón." Respondió Soresi con diligencia.

"Entonces que inicie el abordaje de personal de inmediato…"

"¡Sí, Su Alteza!" Exclamaron al unísono todos los presentes, a excepción de C.C. y Lloyd. Aún así todos se dispersaron para comunicar el mensaje de la Princesa.

Lelouch sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsillo y le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que era su celular. Tenía en mente no contestar pero en la pantalla vio que quien llamaba no era nada más que su hermano Schneizel.

"Pensé que nos habíamos despedido correctamente anoche, hermano mayor. Jamás pensé que eras tan sentimental y sobreprotector." Fue el saludo de la chica.

Una ligera carcajada del rubio fue la primera respuesta. "¿Qué puedo decir? No puedo evitar preocuparme por mi hermana favorita."

"No digas esas cosas." Murmuró la chica, tratando de sonar tan azorada como se sentía. "Aunque sea un broma, no creo que sea lo más adecuado."

"Jum… ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Otra vez la misma pregunta?"

"Debiste haber conocido al menos una parte de tu batallón, el sentimiento es distinto. Yo también recuerdo mi primera vez. Pensé estar preparado pero es diferente."

"¿Quieres darme un consejo?" Suplicó con voz débil, las mariposas en su estómago ahora revoloteaban con más fuerza.

"Son tus hombres, atesóralos. Gánate su aprecio y respeta a cada uno de ellos. Si logras hacerlo, los resultados que te brindaran siempre serán positivos."

**TBC**

Por fin terminé con este capítulo. Como podrán notar, es sólo uno para pasar al próximo escenario. Claro, al menos pude presentar a la gran mayoría de los personajes que me interesan. Y por las últimas líneas creo que me estoy inclinando por una relación medio incestuosa… Pero es que me agrada mucho Schneizel. Ya veremos que nos depara los futuros giros del destino.

No creo que Euphie me haya salido tan bien, pero me esforcé. Con la próxima parte comenzaremos con lo que me impulsó a escribir la historia (por eso sentía tanta lata escribir estos dos primeros lol).

Por otra parte, los spoilers de R2 me han arruinado un poquito la otra historia que quiero escribir cuando ésta vaya un poco más avanzada… Me pregunto si debería obviar ese detalle y continuar con lo que tenía planeado.

En fin, nos vemos. Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews.


	3. Los Caballeros del Valhalla

Late author is late D: Me tienen que disculpar, pero he estado atestado con el trabajo. No me dejan ni un respiro.

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que muchas gracias a las personas que están siguiendo mi historia. En especial a Misaki, Ren Brief, kya, CIBEL05 y Anonim… usualmente respondo los reviews (aunque en la última actualización creo que me faltaron un par de personas) pero como me dejan reviews anónimos, pues aquí les va el agradecimiento.

Disclaimer: Code Geass no me pertenece.

**Orgullo y Prejuicio**

**Capítulo III: Los Caballeros del Valhalla**

CC se encontraba sentada en bar de la nave. En su mano agitaba el vaso ancho que contenía el licor ambarino conocido como whisky con cierta pereza. La tripulación de la nave se sentía emocionada y nerviosa con respecto a su nueva cabecilla. La joven no paraba de escuchar murmuraciones por todas partes sobre la cuestión de moda. A unos pocos metros de su asiento había una mesa con un grupo de hombres conversando el tema de interés.

"Ah, mis botas están sucias. ¿Tienes en tu habitación pasta negra que me prestes?" Dijo uno de ellos.

"Claro que sí. Si quieres usarla debes darte prisa; Lord Jeremiah quiere ver su rostro en nuestras botas cuando sea el momento de la inspección."

"Lastima que no sea la cara que quiera ver reflejada… porque, me disculpará el Lord, pero a mi no me gustan los hombres." El grupo explotó en carcajadas, CC no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Así que…" La voz de uno de los hombres se levantó entre las risas, calmando a sus compañeros. "¿Es cierto que nuestra Coronel sólo tiene 17 años?"

"Yo escuché que todavía no tiene rango militar y que ya se graduó de la Universidad."

"Mentiras, para hacer eso debió de empezar a estudiar a los 12 años."

"Ya cállense ustedes dos."

El mayor de los soldados fue quién dio la orden; el hombre aparentaba estar cerca de sus treintas. "No sirve de nada soltar teorías locas de cómo es; nos daremos cuenta a su debido tiempo. Sólo espero que no sea una princesita mimada."

"Amén a eso. Como si el nacimiento fuera algo importante a la hora de pilotar un knightmare."

"Pero, ¿por qué una princesa está dirigiendo un batallón? Especialmente uno nuevo como el nuestro. ¿Acaso hay demasiados nobles queriendo jugar a la guerra y pocos soldados para repartir?"

"Quizás tenga que ver con la poca popularidad que tiene esa princesa en la Corte."

"Espera, espera… ¿qué?"

"Si recuerdas, hace unos años la Emperatriz Marianne… que Dios la tenga en su gloria… fue asesinada en el palacio. Dejó atrás a dos hijas, que como imaginaran no recibían ni las horas del día de parte de la Corte. La hija mayor es nuestra nueva comandante."

"Wow… debió ser muy duro para ella."

Los hombres reunidos en la mesa siguieron cuchicheando entre ellos. CC trataba de continuar escuchando la conversación, pero Jeremiah Gottwald tomó el asiento a su derecha. "¿No eres algo joven para estar tomando esas cosas?"

"Y tú no eres mi padre o tutor para estar molestándome al respecto." Le respondió la peliverde mientras se tomaba el resto de su bebida de un solo trago.

"Es justo." Musitó el soldado, asintiendo levemente.

"¿Dónde están Kewell y Viletta? Pensé que estarían contigo atormentando a los pobres soldados de la nave."

"Ellos están a punto de llevarle un reporte a Su Alteza Lelouch. Para bien o para mal ellos me han dejado esa placentera misión en mis manos." Respondió con suavidad el soldado. Girando un poco su asiento, Jeremiah tomó aire y con voz resonante se dirigió a los soldados de la mesa. "¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo, sacos de papas?! ¡Alístense para la presentación!"

Los soldados se pusieron de pie rápidamente, tirando sus asientos por los nervios. "¡Sí, Señor!" Dijeron al unísono y luego se marcharon estrepitosamente. Los demás que se encontraban en el bar, a pesar de que lucían preparados para la presentación, optaron por ir a esperar en otra parte por el temor que sentían hacia Jermeiah.

CC fue la única que permaneció en su sitio; la chica cruzó sus piernas mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa al hombre. "Si llegas a morir en combate, juro que será por un Fuego Amigable."

--

Seguida por dos de sus solados, Lelouch hacía su camino por uno de los pasillos al área principal de la nave mientras examinaba la estructura interna. Techos de metal y paredes prefabricadas de color gris; un diseño mucho más modesto que los magníficos fuertes que resguardaban a las divisiones de élite de sus hermanos Schneizel y Cornelia. Por encima de su nuevo uniforme militar llevaba puesta una capa negra similar a la de los oficiales de caballería de pasado y que cumplía una doble función: ocultaba su delgada fisionomía y a la vez le daba un poco más de presencia. "Quisiera saber más sobre mis hombres. ¿Qué me pueden decir sobre ellos?"

"Dejan mucho que desear: Ninguno procede de familia noble." Explicó Kewell antes de pensarlo bien; discretamente le dirigió una mirada de disculpa en dirección de Villeta, pero la morena lucía estar entretenida con los papeles que iba leyendo. "Eh, me temo que estamos trabajando con los hijos de ingenieros, mecánicos y uno que otro soldado de infantería."

La Princesa sonrió, dejando al oficial un tanto confundido. "Excelente. Justo lo que necesito."

Cinco minutos más tarde Lelouch se encontraba sentada sobre una silla en un podio construido para la ocasión. A su lado se encontraban sus cuatro oficiales de confianza y a su frente estaba la formación de hombres y mujeres vestidos con uniformes color caqui que la observaban con expresiones de antipatía, duda y ansiedad. Pero más que nada, en todos sus rostros se reflejaba ese brillo ambición de escalar posiciones por medio del reconocimiento a su trabajo.

Finalmente, luego de las introducciones obligatorias, había llegado su turno para dirigirse a sus tropas. Le pelinegra se puso de pie y camino con gracia al lugar donde se encontraba el micrófono, el batallón realizó el saludo acostumbrado y permanecieron en atención.

"Descansen."

Después de una breve pausa, la Princesa inició su discurso. "_Damas y Caballeros, he escuchado a algunas personas decir que este enfrentamiento contra las Fuerzas Terroristas llegan en un mal momento… La lamentable muerte de mi hermano el Príncipe Clovis, el desorden político en la Unión Europea y el amotinamiento de la población de la Federación China. Permítanme decirles que esos comentarios no son más que basura para mí. Un verdadero Britannio adora una buena pelea en cualquier momento. Históricamente, el amor que un Britannio siente hacia una batalla es más grande, más profundo y puro que nuestro cariño hacia el té, los deportes y las artes. La amamos, y por eso la practicamos y la atesoramos. Y es por eso que no hemos perdido una guerra en dos siglos de historia. Hemos entrado en la edad clásica de la guerra, a la que todos los milenios venideros volverán la mirada con envidia y respeto como a una obra de perfección._"

La respuesta inmediata a sus palabras le indicaba que había tenido un buen comienzo. Una vez que las risas de los escuchas se calmaron, la joven continuó con su disertación. "_Todos ustedes están aquí por tres motivos. Primero, porque quieren proteger y darle un buen futuro a sus seres queridos; segundo, por su honor y por la dignidad que viene con ese uniforme que llevan puesto. Y tercero, están aquí porque son verdaderos Britannios y como tales aman combatir. Todos ustedes crecieron admirando a los superhéroes más famosos, a los deportistas más fuertes, a los atletas de ligas mayores, a los campeones inmortales. Britannia ama a los ganadores. Britannia detesta a los perdedores y a los cobardes. La mismísima idea de la derrota va en contra de todo lo que nos hace Britannios._"

La Princesa se detuvo una vez más para observar los rostros excitados y sentir su propio pulso acelerado. "_No todos morirán. Según mis cálculos, apenas un dos por cierto de ustedes perderá la vida en una batalla decisiva. Pero… la muerte no algo a lo que debemos temer. La muerte viene, sin tardanza, para todos los seres vivientes. Sí, todos los hombres sienten temor durante su primera batalla. Mentiría si dijera que yo misma no siento algo de pavor con sólo invocarla a mi mente. Y si le preguntan a cualquiera y éste les dice que no siente miedo, bien, pues, esa persona miente. Algunos hombres son unos cobardes por naturaleza pero pelean igual como cualquier hombre valiente… porque sienten más temor hacia aquellas personas que igual temen pero no le dan la espalda al enfrentamiento. El verdadero héroe es aquel que lucha a pesar de sentir temor. Algunos superan su temor con un minuto bajo el fuego enemigo. A otros les toma una hora. Quien sabe si días. Pero un verdadero guerrero nunca dejaría que su temor a la muerte sea más fuerte que su honor, su sentido del deber hacia su país y a su virilidad innata. La batalla es la competencia más magnifica en la que hombre pueda darse el lujo de participar y he de decir que me siento satisfecha y orgullosa en poder vivirla con todos ustedes. Ya que la batalla saca lo mejor en nosotros y deshecha lo innecesario."_

"_Sin embargo, quiero recalcarles que los verdaderos héroes no son necesariamente de cunas nobles. Cada uno de ustedes juega un papel importante en este batallón. __**Jamás**__ sientan vergüenza de su rango. Nunca piensen que su trabajo es poco importante. Cada hombre y mujer tiene una asignación que realizar y la hará. Cada persona es un enlace vital en la gran cadena. Supónganse que alguien de mantenimiento no puede aguantar que el enemigo les esté disparando constantemente y decida esconderse en un refugio. El cobarde podría decir: 'Al demonio. Yo no les haré falta. Simplemente soy el que repara los tubos.' Pero, ¿qué sucedería si todos los hombres pensarán de esa forma? ¿En qué parte del Infierno de Dante estaría ahora? ¿Cómo sería nuestro hogar, nuestra historia, nuestro imperio con sujetos así? ¡No, nosotros no pensamos de esa manera! Cada unidad, cada sección es vital para el triunfo de nuestro pequeño escuadrón. Sin la infantería, no podríamos tomar y retener los terrenos. Sin los ingenieros, no podríamos abastecer nuestras defensas y armas y avanzar. Hasta el último hombre de este batallón tiene un trabajo que realizar, aún los que tienen que limpiar nuestros cuartos de baños para no morir por una pobre higiene. Esta retórica de aces y héroes de guerra por sus propios méritos en los cuentos de hadas es una basura. ¡Los retardados que escriben esas columnas en nuestros periódicos saben tanto de guerra como los niños saben de fiestas de té! ¡Nada!"_

Los soldados gritaron su aprobación, su joven comandante había superado todas sus expectativas. Lelouch mantuvo una expresión seria y luego de unos segundos volvió a pedir silencio. "Los Caballeros del Valhalla. Ese será nuestro nombre. Porque tengo la fe y seguridad que cada uno de ustedes es un héroe y este batallón es prueba de que los mejores combatientes han sido reunidos en un solo lugar. ¿Qué dicen, mis Caballeros? ¿Les gusta su nuevo nombre?"

El ruido que se había producido hasta ahora en la reunión no era nada comparado con el que se escuchaba ahora. "Dentro de unas horas llegaremos a Japón. Comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento para aclimatarnos a los alrededores. Las cosas se pondrán bastante ajetreadas, compañeros, así que les recomiendo que se preparen. Eso es todo."

Después de que el regimiento se retirara, La Princesa descendió del podio acompañada por sus soldados de confianza.

"Kewell."

"¿Sí, Su Alteza?"

"¿Encontraste alguna parte de mi discurso que no fuera de tu agrado?"

"No, Su Alteza. Al contrario, me pareció excelente."

"Bien, porque era lo que los soldados necesitaban escuchar." La pelinegra se volteó para verlos. "Este regimiento será regido por una meritocracia. Nuestra falta de nobles sólo significa que promoveremos a quienes se entreguen con dedicación a la misión. Que el entrenamiento sea fuerte, pero a la vez trátenlos con respeto… así terminaremos de ganar su confianza."

"¡Sí, Su Alteza!" Declararon Kewell, Viletta, Jeremiah y CC al unísono.

--

CC entró a la habitación que compartía con Lelouch, desprendiéndose de la capa de su uniforme y la dejó caer a su paso mientras se dirigía a su cama. Normalmente a ella correspondería una habitación privada, pero, a pesar de servirle a la Princesa de Britannia, la peliverde gozaba de privilegios que ni el mismo Jeremiah soñaba con tener.

Lelouch cerró la puerta con seguro y puso una mala cara al ver el desastre de su compañera. Suspirando, la chica recogió la capa y la dobló. Luego la colocó sobre el sofá y se dispuso a quitarse la de ella. CC ya había llegado a su cama y había dejado sus botas, Dios sólo sabe cómo pudo quitárselas tan pronto, tiradas a un lado. "Estoy considerando enviarte a la habitación que te corresponde… no soy tu mucama."

"Aaw, pero si yo me voy, ¿quién te va a cuidar cuando tengas unas pesadilla?" Cuestionó la otra chica, haciendo un leve puchero.

"No digas boberías." Respondió con voz cansina la pelinegra. El día de hoy la había dejado completamente agotada. Sin quitarse su uniforme o calzado, Lelouch se acomodó al lado de su compañera y cerró los ojos. "¿Tú qué crees?" Le preguntó con voz suave.

"¿Qué creo yo?" Repitió CC, colocándose de lado y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha. "Creo que tuviste un buen comienzo. Sí, un muy buen comienzo." Murmuró, extendiendo su mano izquierda y quitando los mechones de cabello negro que se pegaban a la frente de la Princesa. "Marianne estaría orgullosa."

Y, honestamente, eso era todo lo que Lelouch quería escuchar.

--

El ambiente en la base de Britannia era bastante pesado. Los soldados japoneses que se encontraban en el lugar para darle la bienvenida a la nueva Vice-Gobernadora, pero a simple vista se notaba que los soldados Britannios no aprobaban de su presencia. La muerte del Príncipe Clovis todavía era considerada como culpa de los japoneses. Kallen se sentía bastante incomoda, a pesar de que su sangre fuera mitad Britannia; nunca se había sentido a gusto con la familia de su padre y es por eso que, cuando la oportunidad, escogió vivir con su madre en Japón. Lejos de los lujos y prejuicios de su familia aristocrática. Estar a la mira de los soldados extranjeros la hacia sentir como si estuviera otra vez frente a su familia paterna y madrastra, y eso la enfermaba.

Sus demás compañeros tampoco se sentían a gusto y era notorio por las gruesas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por sus sienes, y sin duda alguna por sus espaldas.

Los únicos que parecían no sentirse afectados por el aire de rechazo eran el General Toudou y Suzaku. La actitud del general, según el razonamiento de Kallen, era porque él era un verdadero soldado. Un soldado que había ganado su rango con esfuerzo, que el uniforme y las insignias prendadas a su pecho le daban una cierta fuerza y carácter que era imposible tratar de apocarlo.

Por su parte, Suzaku había realizado su carrera militar en las facilidades de Britannia. Muchos de los presentes debían de ser sus compañeros en promoción; tal vez no lo apreciaban tanto como a los compañeros de su misma patria, pero al menos había un nivel de respeto entre ellos.

Kallen dejó que sus ojos rondaran un poco por los alrededores y se fijó en la Princesa Euphemia, qua había optado por esperar la nave de su país junto con los invitados japoneses en vez de esperar dentro donde era más seguro y, agregó la pelirroja mientras respiraba profundo tratando de dejar a un lado el calor sofocante que la envolvía, más fresco. La chica entornó ligeramente sus ojos azules con un sentimiento de tedio, era ridículo que Suzaku no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de la Princesa hacia él. Vaya que era despistado.

Un soldado que llevaba un aparato de comunicación se acercó al grupo y luego de hacer el saludo requerido a Euphemia y demás oficiales de alto rango presentes, les informó que la nave de la Vice-Gobernadora estaría aterrizando dentro de 15 minutos.

Tamaki dejó escapar un largo suspiro y vociferó. "¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué tanto tiempo pretendían dejarnos aquí a la intemperie?"

No cabía duda que luego de ese comentario, tanto la facción Britannia como la japonesa le dirigieron miradas de exasperación.

--

"Aquí la Nave Valhalla, solicitando permiso para aterrizaje en la plataforma número uno. Cambio."

"Aquí Torre de Control. Tiene permiso para aterrizar en la plataforma uno." Respondió el encargado de dirigir el tráfico aéreo. "Una vez lleguen a 200 metros sobre la plataforma deberán entregarnos el control de descenso de la nave. Cambio."

"Copiado. El Valhalla se encuentra sobre la plataforma uno. Iniciando secuencia de paso de controles." El encargado de la comunicación tipeo algunas cosas sobre su teclado mientras que los pilotos realizaban los procedimientos necesarios para entregar el manejo del descenso. "Torre de Control, ustedes tienen el mando. Cambio."

"Aquí Torre de Control, tenemos el mando. Por favor asegúrense de estar bien amarrados para la última sacudida. Cambio y Fuera."

--

Euphemia fue la primera en acercarse a la primera escolta que salía por la escotilla principal. La sonrisa de la pelirrosa era radiante y cuando estuvo cerca de su hermana, la rodeo con sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza. El grupo conformado por Jeremiah, Kewell, Viletta y CC les dieron su espacio para que las jóvenes tuvieran la libertad de saludarse como desearan.

"Hermana, te he extrañado…" Le dijo, su voz un tanto quebradiza. En verdad se sentía muy contenta de ver a alguien de su familia. El estar lejos la hacia extrañar a todos aquellos que había dejado en Britannia: sus padres, sus hermanos y sus amigos. Y también, muy en el fondo, la 3era. Princesa pensaba que su puesto la alienaba incluso de las personas que tenía cerca.

"Yo también, Euphemia." Lelouch le correspondió el gesto, pero al estar frente a varias personas, su abrazo no fue muy largo. Sin embargo, Euphie no la soltó hasta sentirse satisfecha. "Antes que nada, debo de confirmarte que nuestro padre, el Emperador, no busca sustituirte. Está a gusto con lo que has logrado aquí y mi presencia en Japón sirve un doble propósito." La pelinegra tomó las manos de la otra chica y les dio un ligero apretujon. "Pero hablaremos de eso en otro momento…"

"Por supuesto." Asintió Euphemia. "Ya habrá tiempo para discutir todos los cambios. Mientras tanto…" La pelirrosa dio una media vuelta para no obstaculizar a las personas que estaba a punto de presentar.

--

**TBC**

Otro capítulo un tanto corto, pero he de admitir que he tenido una horrible mala suerte. Mi país está pasando por una crisis energética, y eso significa apagones de 10 a 15 horas todos los días. De paso me tengo que preocupar por mi trabajo, por las tareas de la Universidad y porque tengo que compartir la computadora con mis padres y mi hermana menor. No es excusa, pero quiero que sepan que hago todo lo que puedo ;_;

Lelouch habló bastante en este capítulo, y no me voy a tomar el crédito de sus palabras. Su discurso fue una traducción del épico discurso de George Patton a su batallón antes de la invasión a Francia por parte de los Aliados. Claro que lo tuve que modificar un poco porque Patton tenía una boca muy sucia. También hay un pequeñísimo fragmento que es una frase de Nietzsche que la creí apropiada y que se la escuché a mi linda amiga Kurotsuki que viene de su obra "La Gaya Ciencia".

Y para terminar esta nota, este capítulo se lo deben a Kurotsuki xD Por lo apagones perdí los 4 primeros borrones de este capítulo, ya estaba al borde de la rabia. Pero hoy en clases pude terminar la última parte, y como todo lo que escribo ella lo tiene primero (bueno, segunda si mi hermana lo lee sin permiso), le **dicté por teléfono los últimos párrafos **y le dije que lo subiera. Tsuki-chan, en serio que eres una gran amiga, gracias por ayudarme.

Bueno, hasta pronto. Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews porque quiero saber qué piensan.


	4. El Final del Cuento de Hadas

No andaba muerto y tampoco estaba de parranda. A mi hermanita la operaron hace un par de semanas y… y lo admito, adoro a mi hermanita y estuve cumpliendole todos los caprichos.

Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review, se aprecia bastante.

Disclaimer: Code Geass no me pertenece.

**Orgullo y Prejuicio**

**Capítulo IV: El Final del Cuento de Hadas**

Euphemia se encargó de las presentaciones que, gracias al clima, no tomaron mucho tiempo. Después de todo, el calor era insoportable. Los encargados de la base y guardianes de la Princesa Euphemia anunciaron que habían preparado un salón de reuniones por si necesitaban iniciar alguna conversación importante. El trayecto se hizo en silencio, con ambas Princesas caminando enfrente del grupo. Una curiosa imagen atrapó la mirada de Suzaku; Euphemia trató de ocultar el gesto con la manga de campana de su vestido, pero todavía se podía ver que había tomando la mano de su hermana. Parecían dos niñas, pero igual le pareció un detalle bastante tierno.

Uno pasos más atrás. Toudou había notado lo mismo pero, a diferencia de Suzaku, no era algo que le pareciera lindo o apropiado para el momento.

Una vez en la sala de reuniones ambos bandos despidieron a los miembros que no necesitaban estar presentes. CC permaneció junto a Lelouch ya que ella misma lo había ordenado, mientras que Villeta, Jeremiah y Kewel fueron encargados con la tarea de supervisar los preparativos para el transporte de los soldados a su nueva residencia. De los 4 guardianes que suelen acompañar a la Princesa Euphemia, 3 se disculparon del sitio. Mientras que del bando japones sólo permaneciron Suzaku, Toudou y Kallen como guardaespaldas.

Al principio, el aire era pesado, y no fue sino hasta que las doncellas llegaron con bebidas (frías, ya que no debido al clima uno no podía antojarse de nada más) que la charla dio inicio.

"Nos complace tenerla aquí, Su Alteza Lelouch. Espero que disfrute su estadía en Japón." Fue lo primero que dijo Suzaku para hacer más formal la bienvenida.

"Gracias por sus palabras, Primer Ministro Kururugi." Le respondió la pelinegra, usando un tono educado pero a la vez un tanto frío y distante. "Pero siento decir que no he venido aquí con la intención de disfrutar mi estadía. Y aún si lo quisiera, no cuento con el tiempo para ello."

"Por supuesto, tengo comprendido que se encuentra en nuestro país como parte de su entrenamiento militar… ¿Qué tan limitada será su presencia? Porque estoy informado que usted asumirá el rango de Vice-Gobernadora y encargada de las cuestiones militares."

"No creo que Britannia envie a un miembro de la Familia Real para que llene un puesto temporalmente." Agregó Toudou.

"Por supuesto que no, General Toudou. Además de mi entrenamiento, el Emperador ha considerado necesario que venga a evaluar la situación en Japón… para ver si es de suma importancia traer a alguien con más experiencia en cuestiones militares. Después de todo, sólo queremos asegurar la vida de nuestros hermanos de patria que viven en este país." Como lo supuso desde un principio, no había forma de decir las últimas palabras que había dicho sin recibir una reacción negativa.

La expresión de Toudou se volvió amarga, mientras que el cuerpo de Kallen se tensó por la ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa Princesa? ¿Cómo se atrevía Britannia siquiera a pensar de esa forma? Suzaku, por su parte, sólo respiró profundamente y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos.

"Por favor, no hay que convertir esto es una tormenta. Todos estamos acostumbrados a las tareas diplómaticas…" Comentó Euphemia, tratando de no convertir esta simple reunión de presentación en un consejo de guerra. Ella no era tan inocente, tarde o tempano iban a llegar a esto. Estos temas tenían que ser discutidos.

"Disculpe, Su Alteza. Pero no apoyo el tener que maquillar los asuntos." Interrumpió CC. "La muerte del Princípe Clovis fue un ataque muy bajo y sucio, y es nuestro deber investigar y tomar las medidas necesarias para proteger a nuestro país y nuestra gente. Aun si debemos desconfiar de quienes nos tienden una mano…"

"¿Insinua usted que Japón tuvo algo que ver en el atentado?" Preguntó con brusquedad la pelirroja. Toudou sólo tuvo que mirarla para que volviera a recobrar su compostura.

"No lo insinuo." Contestó la peliverde, sonriendo a medias. "Simplemente digo lo que ya ustedes saben. No nos pueden culpar por las acciones que tomaremos y, ciertamente, si en dado caso la culpa cae sobre otro poder u organización…" La chica se encogió de hombros. "Pues, mucho mejor."

"A pesar de que esta es una conversación muy interesante, no es el momento o el lugar para continuarla." Explicó Lelouch. "Especialmente si nuestros ánimos se están apoderando de nuestro sentido común." La Princesa se puso de pie y caminó hacia los ventanales del salón de reuniones que daban al exterior; la vista era de la pista de aterrizaje. Justo en ese momento estaban descargando el envío especial. "Como podrán ver, y siento mucho si le quito algo de elegancia al momento, pero no creo que deseen una ceremonia de entrega… en fin, el Emperador les ha enviado el último y más avanzado diseño de Knightmare Frame creado hasta la época. Una muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros. Los detalles técnicos los obtendrán de Lord Asplund y su grupo…"

La puerta del salón se abrió y Kewell entró, hizo el saludo militar para todos sus superiores y luego se acercó a Lelouch para decirle algo al oído.

"Está bien, gracias Kewell." Dijo en un tono que solamente el podía escuchar. "Me acaban de informar que todos los preparativos están listos. Deberán disculparme por acortar el encuentro, pero todavía tengo que ponerme al día con los trabajos que realizaré aquí y quiero asegurarme que mi batallón se asiente. Euphie, ¿vienes conmigo?"

"Por supuesto…"

Sin darles mucho tiempo para que las autoridades japonesas se despidieran adecuadamente, Lelouch salió de la habitación, seguida por Kewell, Euphiemia y su guardaespaldas, y por último CC que le regaló a Kallen antes de desaparecer de vista una sonrisa sardónica.

--

Habían pasado un par de horas y los Britannios recién llegados ya habían partido al lugar que han de llamar hogar por tiempo indefinido. Sin embargo, el grupo de Suzaku todavía permanecía en la base. Acompañados por el equipo técnico del "regalo" de Britannia. Un hombre vestido con una bata blanca (y con una voz bastante insoportable) les estaba explicando lo básico de la máquina: su funcionamiento, las diferencias con la generación pasada, y el hecho de que todavía era un prototipo.

"Necesitamos hacer pruebas… para encontrarle un piloto adecuado. Porque no todo el mundo puede usar el Lancelot." Concluyó el científico, llamado Lloyd, ganándose miradas amargas de muchos japoneses que habían malentendido sus palabras de "un piloto adecuado".

Suzaku no podía apartar la mirada de la máquina; era realmente impresionante y por sus conocimientos en Knightmare Frames, sabía que los nuevos avances de la generación la hacian una arma poderosa. "Es… magnífica." Dijo, casi sin aliento. Lloyd, que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo, sonrió. Una sonrisa que parecía la de un gato travieso.

"Vaya, vaya… me gustaría que el piloto que le tocara pilotear mi Lancelot lo trate con la misma beneración que escucho en tus palabras."

Suzaku le correspondió la sonrisa. "Entonces esperemos que el piloto sea yo."

--

A unos cuantos pasos de distancia, Toudou, Kallen, Ougi y Tamaki, se encontraban conversando entre ellos los sucesos del día.

"¿Entonces el Imperio de Britannia nos considera sospechosos por el ataque al Princípe Clovis?" Preguntó con pesar Ougi.

Toudou asintió sombríamente.

"Pero si es así, ¿por qué regalarnos un arma tan poderosa como ese Knightmare Frame?"

"No confio en ellos." Dijo Kallen, al instante. La sonrisa de la peliverde todavía seguía fresca en su memoria.

"Yo tampoco. Y es por eso que haremos que Laksharta examine el Knightmare cuando los encargados Britannios no se den cuenta." Concluyó el General, mirando con desconfianza al Lancelot.

"Esa mujer lo va a desarmar completamente." Comentó Tamaki, entrando ambas manos en sus bolsillos. "Será desmembrado como un vil cadáver. Lástima, en verdad se ve bonito."

--

"Sigo pensando que fuiste bastante descortes con Suzaku y los demás, Lulu." Se quejó Euphemia, ya vestida en sus pijamas y sentada sobre la cama. "Quiero que mañana te disculpes. Les puedes decir que viajar largas distancias te causa mal humor, no lo sé, pero disculpate."

Lelouch, quien se encontraba peinando su larga melena negra frente al espejo, no pudo evitar suspirar. "Euphie…"

"¡Si te disculpas no significa que vas a perder cara frente a ellos!"

La pelinegra quería hacerle entender que en el juego de la política lo que valía, lo que en verdad valía, era cómo ejercer el poderío sobre los contrarios. Sin embargo aceptó la petición de su hermana. "Sí, sí, a primera hora. Será el asunto más importante a tratar."

"Tampoco exageres." La pelirosa soltó una carcajada. "Sólo espero que de ahora en adelante no me hagas quedar en ridículo… ¿En serio está bien decirle a CC que duerma en otra habitación? Sé que es tu guardiana y está acostumbrada a quedarse contigo cuando visitan el extranjero."

"No te preocupes, no es como si alguien nos fuera atacar. Estamos bien protegidas. Además…" Agregó Lelouch, levantando un poco el mentón y usando un tono de voz bastante dulce. "Somos hermanas, es normal que compartamos la habitación y la cama. CC estará bien."

"Bien."

"Y lo de hacerte quedar en ridículo…" Aquí, la esbelta pelinegra se dio media vuelta sobre la butaca donde estaba sentada para mirar a su hermana de forma seria, pero su voz igual guardaba algo de burla. "Jamás querría hacerte quedar mal frente a _**Suzaku**_."

Lelouch nunca había visto a su hermana sonrojarse de tal manera; la escena era digna de una foto. Pero luego se arrepintió al pensar lo que Cornelia diría sobre aquella situación.

--

"Este…" Jeremiah no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que estaba sucedienco o cómo se estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. 'Confundido' sería una buena elección si no fuera por el hecho de que sonaba demasiado simple.

"Apaga la luz… me molesta." Ordenó la chica que ya se encontraba acurrucada en su cama. ¿Se habrá confundido de habitación? No, estaba completamente seguro que este era el aposento que le habían asignado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes tu propia habitación? Que una señorita duerma en la cama de un caballero con el que no tiene una relación sanguínea es muy mal visto." Explicó, tratando de usar el tono más calmado que era capaz de emplear.

"La Princesa Euphemia quiso dormir con Lelouch… así que me sacaron."

"Pues ve a dormir a una habitación tú sola."

CC lo miró con exasperación; su mirada claramente decía 'eres un idiota'. "No me gusta dormir sola cuando estoy en el extranjero. Me acostumbre a siempre estar con Lelouch."

"¡Pues mejor vete a dormir con Villeta!" Vociferó el soldado, perdiendo la poca paciencia que, para comenzar, nunca tuvo.

"No, voy a dormir aquí contigo." Su voz decía que no había otra opción. "Ahora, apaga la luz y deja de ser tan molesto." Y habiendo dicho eso, la chica de ojos dorados se cubrió de pies a cabeza con la única frasada.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche para Jeremiah.

--

"Pude comunicarme con ella tan pronto llegó a Japón. El vuelo no tuvo eventos fuera de lo normal; mañana ha de comenzar con sus labores correspondientes."

"Se tiene que sentir aliviada al saber que su hermana llegó con bien, ¿no es así, Su Alteza Nunnally?"

La joven princesa asintió. "Por favor, Milly. Eres alguien muy cercano a mi como para que me llames Su Alteza. ¿De dónde sacas ese comportamiento?"

"Lo siento, ahora que Lulu no se encuentra aquí creo que debería comportarme con más decoro. Después de todo, es ella quien siempre me está defendiendo cada vez que meto la pata." La exuberante rubia hizo una mueca de dolor bastante falsa que resultó ser más graciosa que otra cosa. "Tengo que tener cuidado o puedo terminar casada. Ya sabes… para que me enserie."

"Pues soy de la opinión de que el hombre que se casa contigo se llevará un tesoro invaluable. Milly, por favor, nunca cambies."

"Nunnally, eres muy dulce. Aun así gracias por el cumplido y el voto de confianza." Milly le sonrió, pero el gesto sólo duró unos segundos. "¿Y cómo está Rolo? Lelouch me dijo que no estaba muy contento con que ella partiera."

La castaña suspiró sonoramente. "Bueno, sorprendentemente no se ha comportado de mala manera. Sinceramente esperaba que pasara el día llorando y pataleando, y haciendo que las doncellas estén al borde de un colapso de nervios. Pero… no ha hecho nada malo. Sin embargo, está triste. Puedo sentirlo. No quiere mostrarse deprimido frente a mi o nadie más…"

"Pero igual sabes que se siente miserable sin su hermana mayor cerca. Sí, comprendo la situación. ¿Lulu pudo hablar con él cuando se comunicó?"

En esta ocasión, la jovencita negó con la cabeza. "Era la hora de su siesta. Además, no planeo decirle que hablé con nuestra hermana. Lelouch dijo que volverá a llamar cuando esté despierto para tener una larga charla con él y levantarle el ánimo."

La puerta del estudio se abrió para darle paso a una de las doncellas de la casa. "Su Alteza, ya es hora de encontrarse con su tutor."

"Muchas gracias. Milly, al parecer tengo que dejarte."

"No hay problema. Volvere a llamar esta noche si no te molesta."

"Por supuesto que no. Estaré esperando tu llamada con ansia. Hasta pronto."

Y sin más, Nunnally cortó la comunicación. La castaña se puso de pie y tomó un par de libros que se encontraban sobre el escritorio. Los ibas a necesitar para sus lecciones de esa tarde. La doncella hizo una leve reverencia cuando la Princesa le pasó por el lado. Con un movimiento de la mano, Nunnally le permitió marcharse.

Al llegar a los escalones que llevaban a la entrada principal de la villa, la Princesa fue recibida calurosamente por un hombre de mediana edad, cabello oscuro pero con algunas canas, nariz perfilada y cuerpo robusto. "Su Alteza, es un placer volver a verla."

"Maestro Scott, el placer es mío. Como verá no puedo vivir sin sus clases de Latín."

"Jajaja, me complace escuchar que mi modo de enseñanza es de su agrado. Estoy informado que su hermana Carline también estará con nosotros durante la lección de hoy…"

"¿Oh?"

"Al menos eso fue lo que me informaron…"

Justo en ese instante la doncella anunció la llegada de la Princesa Carline y el Princípe Odysseus. La pelirroja, quien era de la misma edad de Nunnally, mostraba una expresión malhumorada. Como si hubiera sido traída a la fuerza.

Nunnally la miró por encima de su hombro, con cierto aire de grandeza que logró enojar aún más a su media hermana.

Sintiendo la tensión de ambas jóvenes, el tutor se aclaró la garganta y sugirió continuar hacia el estudio. Las chicas se dirigieron a aquel lugar en silencio, ni siquiera se saludaron. Tanto el profesor Scott como el Princípe Odysseus compartieron una sonrisa avergonzada por el comportamiento de las chicas. Luego de un silencio un tanto incómodo, Odysseus decidió iniciar una corta conversación.

"Es bueno volver a verlo, Profesor. Recuerdo cuando solía darnos clases a Schneizel, Cornelia, Clovis y a mi. Aquellos eran buenos tiempos."

"Por supuesto, ustedes fueron un buen grupo de estudiantes. Especialmente el Princípe Clovis, tenía un don para los idiomas. Es una terrible pena su muerte. Cuando me enteré… me sentí bastante mal."

"Así es, pero debemos seguir adelante." Para su mala suerte, el Primer Princípe no era tan buen conversador como sus demás hermanos, así que el cambio de tema sonó bastante brusco. "Carline necesita ayuda con otras materias que, por suerte, también usted domina Profesor. Ultimamente ha estado un poco… distraída y ha dejado caer sus calificaciones. Su madre no desea que continue en ese camino."

"Por supuesto, por supuesto. Comprendo. Haré todo lo posible."

"¿Qué tal va Nunnally?"

"Oh, oh. Ella, al igual que su hermana, la Princesa Lelouch, son una joyas." Expresó el hombre, sastifecho de sí mismo. "Su sed por conocimiento es… algo que todo maestro le desea para sus alumnos. Pero debo decir que enseñarle a la Princesa Nunnally es un placer. Personalmente creo que ella sería una magnífica maestra si no tuviera un título Real. Su hermana… la sentía distante. Es muy inteligenete, pero sólo aprendía por aprender. Ninguna materia era su pasión. Espero que con su ocupación actual pueda encontrar algo que le apasione lo suficiente. Sería un gran pérdida si su maravilloso cerebro no encuentra algo en qué concentrarse."

Odysseus se disculpó, diciendo que tenía otros asuntos que atender.

La última vez que se había sentido tan insignificante fue cuando Schneizel obtuvo una calificación más alta que él cuando eran unos infantes… Es un examen que todavía era muy avanzado para Schneizel.

--

"Cornelia, ¿cuándo crees que volverás a casa?" Cuestionó la Emperatriz Elizabeth a su hija mayor. Cornelia, la Segunda Princesa, apretó los labios. A pesar de que amaba a su madre, tener la misma conversación, esa de que 'ella no pertenecía en una guerra' y 'que no deseaba que nada malo le ocurriera', le parecía hastiante. Todavía a estas alturas su madre no quería comprender que esto: el combate, las estrategias, la organización militar era lo que le gustaba y lo que la caracterizaba. Antes del nacimiento de Euphemia, Cornelia era una niña miserable. Su madre quería una dulce princesita, pero ella no era capaz de serlo.

Siempre había tenido ganas de seguir a la Emperatriz Marianne, de entrenar el uso de las dos espadas bajo su ala. Y eso sólo fue posible cuando su hermana menor llegó al mundo.

"La verdad es que… a pesar de que las cosas están, por ahora, en calma aquí en Cambodia, no podemos asegurar que la situación permanezca de ese modo. Escuché que este es el próximo destino de mi hermano Schneizel. Quizás con su ayuda diplómatica las cosas puedan mejorar aquí y así seremos capaces de volver a casa."

"Eso espero." Murmuró débilmente, Elizabeth estaba al tanto de la opinión que Cornelia tenía sobre su persona y su forma de pensar. "Por cierto, tu hermana Lelouch llegó con bien a Japón."

"Es bueno escucharlo. Antes de dormir le escribiré una carta." Comentó la Princesa. "Sabemos que es muy inteligente, pero igual tiene que escuchar los consejos de aquellos que ya tenemos algo de experiencia en estas cosas."

"Estoy segura que le encantará recibir noticias tuyas, querida."

**TBC**

Son 3,101 palabras… entonces, ¿por qué sigo sintiendo que los caps son cortos? Obviamente me estoy volviendo loco. O mi hermana me está volviendo loco, puede ser cualquiera de las dos opciones.

En fin, ya vamos a entrar a la segunda etapa del fanfic y donde las cosas van a comenzar a suceder. Permanezcan alerta a los detalles, que en el futuro les servirán como no tienen idea. Por cierto, la crisis energética ha mejorado un poco… al menos por donde yo vivo… y si la Universidad y el trabajo me lo permiten, podré actualizar con más frecuencia.

Eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima entrega!


	5. Impresiones

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, quiero aprovechar para explicarle a los lectores que han preguntado (y a aquellos que no han preguntado, pero igual quieren saber) sobre la situación Britannia- Japón en mi fic. Y es el hecho de por qué los Britannios tienen tanto poder a pesar de que no han conquistado a Japón.

Sucede lo siguiente: Como sabrán, en el Universo de Code Geass, Japón es el más grande exportador de Sakuradite debido a la asombrosa cantidad de minas que posee la isla. Nunca hemos estado seguros de la cantidad de Sakuradite que tiene el Imperio de Britannia, sólo podemos asegurar que quizás tenían un poco en su propio territorio. Sin embargo, al ser una superpotencia podemos asegurar que buscaría por todos los medios obtener mejores tratos para conseguir el tan preciado mineral. Por lo tanto establecer un contrato para la explotación del mineral en suelo japonés y un terreno para construir una colonia a cambio de un porcentaje de las ganancias (y todas las demás cosas que hacen los países cuando realizan esos tratados) era la prioridad y lo lograron. Ahora bien, mi historia no se concentra en el aspecto económico (además no es mi fuerte, así que ni me meto en eso) pero para que se pueda entender fácilmente, lo que está sucediendo aquí es lo mismo que sucedió en Panamá con el Tratado Hay-Bunau Varilla: donde a los norteamericanos, a cambio de terminar la obra del Canal de Panamá, se les fueron concedidos cierta cantidad de terreno alrededor del Canal para su manejo y administración. Por supuesto que esto trajo asperezas, era de esperarse. Pero, básicamente, es lo que está ocurriendo aquí también.

Espero que hayan quedado satisfechos con la explicación.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo pasado.

Notas: En mi historia, la Emperatriz de la Federación China tendrá 15 años al igual que Kaguya, y le asigné el nombre de Jiang Fei, porque Tianzi es sólo un título que significa "Infante del Cielo" o "Aquel que domina todo por debajo de los cielos".

Disclaimer: Code Geass no me pertenece.

**Orgullo y Prejuicio**

**Capítulo V: Impresiones**

"Sus heridas han sanado satisfactoriamente, Lady Sumeragi." Comentó el Doctor Beng Ho al terminar de examinar las quemaduras que la joven tenía en su espalda y brazos. Limpiando los espejuelos de sus lentes, el anciano de cabello gris continuo hablando. "Mis servicios han llegado a su fin. Lo que sí le recomiendo es que siga usando las cremas que se le han recetado. Y como su piel todavía se encuentra sensible, debe de seguir revistiéndose con vendas en las áreas afectadas."

"Por supuesto, Doctor Ho." Contestó la pelinegra, volviendo a cubrir su cuerpo con la bata de seda roja con el dibujo de dragón en la espalda. "Le agradezco todo lo que usted y sus ayudantes han hecho por mi."

El hombre había terminado de empacar sus pertenencias en su maletín medico. Con una sonrisa afable, Beng Ho realizó la reverencia reservada para los representantes diplomáticos. "Ha sido un honor, Lady Sumeragi. Si me disculpa, iré a informarle a la Emperatriz de su estado."

"Está bien." Aceptó la joven, asintiendo levemente. "Podría decirle que me gustaría verla tan pronto fuera posible."

"No hay ningún problema." Contestó el hombre, dejándola en la lujosa habitación que le correspondía como invitada en el Palacio Bermellón de la Ciudad Prohibida. Suspirando cansinamente, Kaguya se puso de pie y se dirigió al escritorio que tenía la recamara donde una laptop encendida le mostraba los reportes de su natal Japón.

El último era de esta mañana y era de parte de Toudou.

_Los asentamientos Britannios a los alrededores de los yacimientos de Sakuradite han recortado a sus inquilinos en más de un 50%; sólo permanecen los trabajadores cuyos empleos tienen que ver la explotación, transporte y exportación del mineral. Y hasta ese personal lo mantienen en un mínimo. Los familiares de los trabajadores, en dos últimas semanas, han sido transportados al Imperio de Britannia._

_La enviada del Emperador, que resultó ser otra de las Princesas, alega que es por el bien de su gente ya que quiere evitar las muertes de civiles si hay otros ataques._

_La base principal en Tokio continua con la misma cantidad de personal, ya que la mayoría son oficiales. _

_También, se han tomado medidas que han molestado a la población. El paso a y por areas Britannias se ha vuelto imposible para los civiles, que piensan que es una forma de atropello a sus derechos como ciudadanos. El Primer Ministro Sustituto aún no ha tomado medidas para controlar esa situación. _

…

Las quejas del general ocupaban casi todas las hojas del reporte; al final mencionaba que esperaba su pronta recuperación para que volviera a ocupar su cargo político. Kaguya tenía la leve impresión de que su querido primo no estaba informado acerca de las opiniones que tenían sus compañeros con respecto a su personalidad. Ella misma sabía que Suzaku no era una persona irresponsable y que no era capaz de hacer nada que lastimara a sus hermanos japoneses. Es sólo que el joven militar tenía su propia forma de lidiar con los asuntos gubernamentales. Además, él mismo le había dicho que era un error colocarlo como Sustituto cuando todavía estaba Kirihara.

Pero la heredera del Clan Sumeragi se negaba rotundamente a asignar a su tío como Primer Ministro. No era que lo odiara, pero había algo que impulsaba a Kaguya a jugar este juego de adultos a pesar de su corta edad. Su padre, el antiguo Primer Ministro, había pasado por muchas dificultades para sacar a Japón de la crisis en que la había sumergido su tío Kirihara en su tiempo de poder debido a su excesivo nacionalismo. Su querido padre amaba a Japón, eso no podía dudarse, pero a diferencia de su cuñado no tenía la paranoica idea de que el objetivo de los demás países era de destruirlos y conquistarlos.

En verdad algo tentador gracias a sus masivos yacimientos de Sakuradite, pero vivir en el eterno temor de un ataque a la espalda era una manera horrible de vivir.

El asunto del nuevo Knightmare Frame era otra cuestión que preocupaba a Toudou. Los encargados de la máquina dijeron que sólo dejarían a Suzaku pilotar la máquina (y a su debido tiempo), ya que él se había graduado de la Academia de Britannia, a diferencia de la mayoría de pilotos japoneses cuyos títulos provenían de la Academia de Altos Estudios Militares de Japón. Nuevamente, Kaguya fallaba en ver cuál era todo el escándalo. Su confianza estaba puesta en Suzaku y sabía que su primo no la iba a defraudar.

Todo esto la dejaba en el asunto de volver a sus responsabilidades y eso la entristecía se sobremanera. No porque despreciara su rango, sino por los recuerdos.

Poco tiempo después de la muerte de su padre por el cáncer, Kaguya asumió el puesto de mandataria de la nación. Sólo tenía 12 años. La opinión popular era que sólo iba a ser una muñeca de presentación y que no iba a tener ningún poder. Pero nadie contaba con su vibrante personalidad y avanzado intelecto. Si bien era cierto que se encontró con varios de los políticos tratando de manipularla, Kaguya supo como manejárselas. Incluso terminó despidiendo a aquellos que sólo buscaban su beneficio en vez de la nación.

Pero igual seguía siendo una muñeca controlada por la seguridad que necesitaba su puesto.

Ya no podía asistir a la escuela, donde compartía con sus amigos. Ni pasear por los parques durante la temporada de flores de cerezo, y tampoco visitar los museos y exposiciones de arte que tanto la entretenían. Lo único que le quedaba era su aburrido tutor y las clases, que luego se volvieron escasas, de koto y samisén. En esa época se volvió muy dependiente de Toudou y Suzaku; el primero porque sus conocimientos en el arte sólo se comparaban con su sabiduría militar y maestría en el kendo, por lo tanto no sentía que se había desconectado completamente del mundo al que amaba. El segundo, aunque todos lo ignoraran, tenía una forma muy hermosa de declamar poesía.

Sin embargo, todo cambió con la llegada del Príncipe Clovis como el nuevo Gobernador de los asentamientos de Britannia en Japón.

Kaguya podía recordar a la perfección los pensamientos que pasaron por su mente la primera vez que lo vio. A diferencia de la mayoría de hombres con los que se relacionaba, el joven Príncipe poseía una belleza delicada pero que no dejaba de ser masculina. Sus ademanes eran encantadores y como prueba estaban todas las damas de sociedad que se abanicaban con ahínco cada vez que les besaba la mano o les regalaba un elegante cumplido. Su apariencia en general irradiaba a ese personaje principesco de las novelas Occidentales, donde el protagonista enamoraba a la heroína sin necesidad de ser un saco de testosterona o de matar a un temible dragón.

Pero eso sólo era el exterior. Kaguya tuvo la suerte de conocer a Clovis en otros aspectos que no eran políticos. Descubrió que ambos eran seguidores de las artes. Y durante esas tardes donde no tenían que conversar sobre nuevas negociaciones, ellos platicaban sobre pintura. La joven le explicaba en detalle sobre las características del arte japonés, mientras que el rubio le mostraba los paisajes que tanto le gustaban pintar. De vez en cuando Kaguya lo invitaba a su hogar para una tarde de té y para que la escuchara tocar el koto o samisén, del cual Clovis una vez le dijo mientras aplaudía: "Me he convertido en tu seguidor."

Con Clovis, fue capaz de compartir por tres años todas esas cosas que pensaba nunca tendría el gusto de vivir. El Príncipe de Britannia fue su mejor amigo, y muy en el fondo admitía que fue su primer capricho a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad entre ellos.

Pero, ¿no era así que funcionaba en el pasado? ¿Acaso la novia no era una infante en comparación con el novio cuando las familias los comprometían? Ella nunca supo si Clovis sentía lo mismo por ella, a pesar de que el joven nunca se cansaba de decirle que era "especial" para él.

La joven de cabellos negros inhaló temblorosamente y una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Mordiéndose los labios, ella sólo pensaba en todas las cosas que serían distintas una vez que pisara el suelo de su madre patria.

Un par de golpes en la puerta le avisó que alguien quería verla. Rápidamente, Kaguya se secó el camino húmedo que había dejado la lágrima en su mejilla e inhalando hondo un par veces, pudo calmar su respiración para que pareciera normal.

"Kaguya, ¿puedo pasar?" La voz de su amiga, la Emperatriz de la Federación China, sonaba con su usual timidez.

"Por supuesto, Su Majestad." Respondió Kaguya. Las puertas fueron abiertas por dos guardias y, mientras hacían una ceremoniosa reverencia, le permitieron el paso a la joven mandataria. La Tianzi, una chica de apenas 15 años, a pesar de haber nacido en este ambiente se las manejaba para lucir cohibida y asustada por todo el protocolo hacia su persona. Con voz débil les ordenó a los guardias que las dejaran solas.

Kaguya se había puesto de pie y realizó la reverencia de saludo. El lindo rostro de la Emperatriz se arrugó en señal de reprobación.

"Me gustaría que dejaras de hacer eso." Dijo, apretando los labios. "Y que dejaras de llamarme 'Su Majestad'. Somos amigas, ¿o no?"

"Claro que lo somos. Pero eso no impide que te trate con el respeto que mereces."

La joven de cabellos blancos sacudió la cabeza, derrotada. Levantándose un poco la falda negra con bordes rojos de su vestido, la Tianzi caminó hasta el escritorio de su amiga y se sentó en una de las sillas de caoba. "El doctor me ha avisado que tus quemaduras han sanado." Comentó alegremente, pero sin mirarla a los ojos. Su timidez se lo impedía, pero Kaguya sabía que en verdad se sentía contenta por su recuperación. "Eso significa que ya puedes salir a dar una vuelta conmigo por los jardines del Palacio. Quizás podamos hacer una fiesta en tu honor… Y… y… y todo lo que tú quieras."

"Eso suena maravilloso, Jiang." Murmuró suavemente la pelinegra, usando el nombre de su amiga. Sabía que le iba a partir el corazón con la noticia de su regreso a Japón, pero era inevitable. "Pero ha llegado el tiempo que regrese a mi tierra. A mis responsabilidades con mi gente."

"¿No puedes quedarte una semana más? El aviso todavía no es oficial." Expresó la Emperatriz, sonando bastante triste.

"Me temo que no. Quizás en otra ocasión." Le aseguró Kaguya.

Ambas permanecieron el silencio por largo rato. La pelinegra viendo la expresión triste de su amiga y la Tianzi viendo su regazo, sintiéndose miserable.

"Kaguya…" Susurró con suavidad Jiang. "¿Qué se siente ser responsable de una nación? ¿Salir, ver a tu pueblo y compartir con ellos? Kaguya, ¿qué se siente enamorarse?"

Esto la tomó por sorpresa, y la verdad es que no sabía qué contestar. "¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?"

Jiang Fei se puso pie sin mirar a su compañera y se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la habitación. Recogiendo un poco la cortina para poder fijar su mirada en jardín, la chica explicó su situación. "Desde que nací, nunca he podido salir de la Ciudad Prohibida. Todos dicen que es la ley y que es por mi seguridad… Comprendo lo que dice la ley; según lo escrito por mis antepasados, nuestra línea es enviada por Dios para gobernar y cuidar de nuestro pueblo. Pero yo nunca he hecho tal cosa, aquí todos gobiernan menos yo. Y eso no me molesta, porque no quiero gobernar. Pero aún así sigo siendo una prisionera aquí dentro. Ahora que te vas, ¿qué va a ser de mi?"

"Sabes muy bien que tienes el poder para cambiar toda esta situación. Si quieres ser libre, si quieres hacer algo por tu pueblo, sólo tienes que comenzar."

La Emperatriz se dio la vuelta, mostrando una sonrisa triste. "Kaguya… voy a casarme."

--

"¡Esto… esto es ridículo!" Vociferó Kallen, cruzándose de brazos.

"Les dije que no iba a estar de acuerdo." Murmuró Tamaki, más para si mismo, mientras observaba la escena que tenía enfrente. El rostro de la pelirroja se podía comparar con su cabello y probablemente no estaba muy lejos de hacer una rabieta. Por lo general, Kallen era una chica muy afable, pero lo que más le molestaba era que le hirieran el orgullo.

"¡Yo ya estoy graduada de la Academia Militar! ¿Por qué tengo que comenzar de nuevo?" Preguntó con brusquedad la chica.

"No, no es comenzar." Le contestó Ougi, con ambas manos levantadas para calmarla. "Sólo tienes que cursar algunas materias para que tengas el título Britannio, eso es todo."

"Ese maldito título no me sirve para nada, no lo quiero." Espetó la joven, bajando un poco la voz.

"Pero necesitamos que lo obtengas." Dijo Toudou. "Escucha, Kozuki. A pesar de que el Lancelot es un regalo, ellos sólo dejarán que Suzaku lo use. No estoy insinuando que sea un traidor, pero Suzaku… Tienes que obtener ese título para que tú también tengas el derecho de usar el Lancelot. Nos haría sentir más tranquilos."

"Pero Toudou-san, ¿por qué usted no puede usarlo? Podría usar su rango para que le permitieran manejar el Lancelot." Musitó la joven.

"Es porque Toudou-san es muy viejo y el Lancelot todavía está en etapa de desarrollo. Sería muy peligroso para él." Explicó Laksharta mientras entraba en la sala de reunión fumando su exótica pipa. Toudou le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, no apreciaba que lo llamaran viejo. "Acabo de regresar del hangar y tengo prohibido tocar el Lancelot, así que no puedo examinarlo a fondo… Como me molesta ese maldito Conde Pudín."

"¿Conde Pudín?" Se preguntaron todos los presentes.

"Lloyd Asplund." Les dijo Laksharta.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Cuestionó Tamaki.

"Claro, fuimos a la misma Universidad." Todos asintieron, aceptando la respuesta. La rubia prosiguió con la explicación sobre su familiaridad con el científico Britannio. "Además estábamos comprometidos para casarnos, pero no funcionó."

Ante esta noticia, todos se asombraron.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Ougi; Laksharta era una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente, básicamente lo que casi todo hombre quería.

"Somos muy inteligentes. Conflicto de teorías. Nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo en cómo íbamos a educar a nuestros hijos." Dijo, como si fuera algo casual.

"Eeh…" Fue el comentario general.

"Ejem. Como decía…" Continuó Toudou. "Ya ves por qué es tan importante que tengamos a uno de los nuestros entre ellos. Kozuki, confío en ti."

"Comprendo." Dijo finalmente la chica, aceptando su misión con decoro. Pero para sus adentro sólo se lamentaba. 'Otra vez tengo que estudiar para las materias teóricas. Que fastidio.' Concluyó en su mente.

--

La verdad era que Suzaku Kururugi no se esperaba la visita de la hermana de Euphemia en la oficina del Primer Ministro (todavía no era capaz de llamarla 'su' oficina). Por lo general la Gobernadora le avisaba que iría a verlo mínimo con un par de horas de anticipación.

Desde la llegada de Lelouch vi Britannia a Japón hace 4 días, Suzaku no se había atrevido a pedir una reunión. Pensó que lo mejor sería darle unos cuantos días para que se acostumbrara al ambiente y al horario, se pusiera al día en los asuntos interinos y las cosas que de ahora en adelante se iba a encargar. Sin embargo, la joven de ojos violetas lo sorprendió con la medida que tomó al día siguiente de su llegada, que fue el de implantar una mayor seguridad a las bases de Britannias en Japón.

Por supuesto que había creado problemas con la población; los japoneses pensaban que era un insulto en su propia tierra, además de que dificultaba el transito terrestre, obligando a los conductores a tomar caminos más largos en las carreteras en vez de cruzar el complejo extranjero por el centro. Las quejas seguían llegando a su oficina, y honestamente no sabía lo que iba a hacer.

La presencia de la Princesa Lelouch fue anunciada por su secretaria y Suzaku aceptó de inmediato la reunión. La chica de cabellos negros entró a la habitación y en su lenguaje natal despidió a la otra chica de cabellos verdes y uniforme militar blanco. La joven, llamada CC según por lo que había escuchado Suzaku, miró rápidamente el interior la oficina. La juzgaba. Y luego enfocó sus ojos dorados sobre él. Cuando estuvo satisfecha de lo que sea que hubiera estado criticando en su mente, la joven soldado salió junto con la secretaria y los dejó a solas.

"No quiero sonar descortés, ¿pero a qué le debo el honor de su visita?" Preguntó el joven japonés, haciendo un ademán con su mano para que tomara asiento en el sillón frente a su escritorio.

Lelouch se acomodó en su asiento y cruzó las piernas. "No vengo por nada grave. Simplemente vengo a disculparme. Tanto por mi actitud el día de mi llegada y por las acciones que he tomado. Estoy al tanto que le está causando dificultades con la población."

Suzaku hubiera apreciado la disculpa si la Princesa lo hubiera mirado a los ojos en vez de estar mirando su regazo. La chica se estaba entreteniendo halando pelusas que se habían pegado a la tela de su pantalón. Euphemia le había advertido que su hermana era difícil de soportar, tenía una personalidad algo soberbia y testaruda, pero también le aseguró que era una chica de buen corazón. Y él no lo dudaba. Eran momentos como estos que Suzaku agradecía el hecho de ser también un cabeza dura.

"Por lo primero, pierda cuidado. Siempre he dicho que largos viajes trasatlánticos ponen de mal humor a cualquiera. Era de esperarse, sólo puedo imaginar lo agotada que se encontraba." Comentó, mientras regresaba a su puesto detrás del escritorio. "Con respecto a lo segundo…" El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro. "Espero que esta sea la primera y última vez que tome una medida así sin antes tan siquiera consultármelo. Después de todo, tengo que velar por el bien de mi gente."

"Y yo tengo que velar por el bien de los míos." Respondió con fiereza, pero manteniendo un tono de voz civil.

"Créame que la comprendo, y quisiera poder ayudarla… pero de esta forma sólo nos haremos daño." Explicó con suma seriedad el muchacho, dejando a Lelouch sorprendida por su sinceridad. "No tengo nada en contra del Imperio de Britannia, y gracias a mi tiempo en la Academia he llegado a conocer a personas que significan mucho para mi. Su seguridad es algo que me preocupa día y noche."

Lelouch permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, pero su actitud se había calmado un poco. Su hermana le había dicho que Suzaku era una persona muy gentil y que confiaba plenamente en él. Y que ella también debería comenzar a confiar en él.

"Lo siento." Repitió la chica. "Mis comentarios son malintencionados y usted no los merece, Primer Ministro."

"Por favor, llámeme Suzaku. Este solamente es un puesto temporal, no estoy hecho para trabajar todos los días en asuntos burocráticos. No es mi fuerte." Le dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes, más relajado.

"Tengo entendido que su prima, Sumeragi-dono, es quien ocupa este cargo."

"Sí. Por consecuencia del ataque que cobró la vida del Príncipe Clovis, Kaguya fue víctima de serias quemaduras que requerían de reposo absoluto para su sanación. Reposo que sabíamos no iba a obtener aquí. Por suerte la Emperatriz de la Federación China la invitó a pasar su recuperación en la Ciudad Prohibida… lejos del escándalo y el estrés."

"Eso me dijeron, ¿cuál es su estado?"

"Mejor, mucho mejor." Respondió Suzaku. "Tengo entendido que en cualquier momento puede anunciar su regreso, algo que me hace sentir bastante agradecido. ¿Qué tal sus clases en la Academia?"

"He pedido que comiencen dentro de una semana. En estos últimos 4 días he tenido que ponerme al corrientes de muchas cosas administrativas y todavía me falta repasar los estudios de terre…" Lelouch no pudo terminar su frase, ya que fue incapaz de aguantar un largo bostezo. La Princesa se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha.

La breve expresión somnolienta de la chica le pareció un tanto adorable al joven japonés, pero no era algo que iba a decir o demostrar. Había logrado bajarla de su nube de mal humor, no iba a volver a subirla por un comentario fuera de lugar.

Ya habría tiempo para eso, cuando tuvieran una mejor relación de amistad.

"… terreno. Lo siento." Finalizó Lelouch, sonrojándose levemente.

"El cansancio la está dominando y apenas es mediodía. Imagino que tiene otras actividades después de esta reunión." La pelinegra asintió. "Si gusta, puedo pedir que le traigan un café."

"No, gracias." Lelouch se negó renuentemente. "El café no ayuda para nada. Su efecto pasa muy rápido y para obtener la energía que necesito, tendría que tomar varias tazas durante el transcurso del día. Al final, no valdría la pena los temblores y el nerviosismo que me causaría."

"Pues… si usted confía en mi… creo que tengo exactamente lo que necesita." Propuso el muchacho, guiñándole un ojo.

--

Lelouch aceptó la misteriosa propuesta de Suzaku. Más por educación que por curiosidad. Cuando le respondió, el joven japonés le pidió que lo esperara por unos diez minutos.

Dicho y hecho, lo que sea que hubiera estado haciendo le tomó exactamente el tiempo que había estipulado. Consigo trajo una bandeja con dos tazas llenas de alguna bebida que emanaba vapor. Con cuidado, Suzaku colocó la bandeja a la altura necesaria para que Lelouch pudiera tomar la taza. Viendo su contenido, el líquido en el contenedor era de un verde extremadamente pálido, casi cristalino, y su olor era bastante agradable.

"Gyokuro. O Rocío Jade como le llaman en el extranjero." Explicó el chico cuando la Princesa tomó la taza. "Es una variedad de té verde, y una de las más finas. Tiene un alto contenido de cafeína, pero no a los niveles del café. Y hace menos daño ya que su preparación requiere de las hojas naturales de asahi. No pueden ser sintéticas."

Lelouch tomó un pequeño sorbo de la cálida infusión y rápidamente sintió como la calidez de la bebida le brindaba nuevas energías a su sistema, además de dejar un sabor bastante agradable en su boca. "Es delicioso."

"Es una de mis bebidas favoritas. Mando importar las hojas desde Yame, ya que es extraño encontrar alguna tienda en la ciudad que las venda. Si le agradó tanto, puedo lograrle el mismo trato."

"Eso… me agradaría bastante." Le dijo Lelouch, sonriendo simpáticamente.

--

CC dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento. Después de la reunión con el Primer Ministro Sustituto, les tocó ir a otra reunión. Esta vez con los exportadores Britannios de Sakuradite que se quejaban por las nuevas medidas de seguridad. Haberlos obligado a recortar su cuerpo de trabajadores les iba a traer un gran deterioro al negocio y a sus, ya de por sí, gordas carteras. En un arranque de malcriadez, CC declaró que se quedaría en la limosina esperando el regreso de Lelouch.

Su comportamiento dejó sin cuidado a la Princesa, quien sólo le advirtió que no se metiera en problemas o se perdiera, ya que tenían una agenda bastante apretada y si no estaba en al auto para cuando volviera, CC podía estar completamente segura que la dejarían botada.

La chica de cabello verde sacó su celular y pulsó con rapidez las teclas de su móvil.

"Oi, Gottwald, deja de molestar a esos infelices en la base." Dijo sin ni siquiera saludar y usando su tono de voz seco.

"¿Acaso me espías, niña?" Le respondió el hombre, sin inmutarse por la falta de respeto. "Además, soy el encargado de poner a estos sacos de papas en forma. De nada nos sirve estar alertas si aquí todos están durmiendo en sus laureles. ¿Cómo van las reuniones?"

"Aburridas, pero eso era de esperarse. También, tomar caminos para evitar a los reporteros es molesto." Murmuró CC mientras se miraba las uñas con desgana. "Pensé que todos iban a estar en la apertura de la Galería de Arte con Euphemia."

"Su Alteza, la Princesa Euphemia." Corrigió el militar.

"Sí, sí. El punto es que son molestos."

"Sí, al parecer es un requerimiento para dedicarse al periodismo. Deithard Reid no ha dejado de contactarse con Villeta para obtener una entrevista con la Princesa Lelouch."

"¿Qué no se aburre ese tipo?"

"Hay que comprenderlo. Su Alteza aún no aparece oficialmente en público y asumo que el pueblo japonés se muere de curiosidad por saber detalles sobre su persona." Musitó el hombre.

"No se pierden de nada emocionante. Pero dejando ese tema… sabes que te estás haciendo viejo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver?" Cuestionó Jeremiah.

"Que si sigues acosando a los soldados en vez de perseguir a Villeta, todos pensarán que eres homosexual. Además, Soresi te ganará… ¡Oi, no me cuelgues!"

--

Para la hora del almuerzo, Villeta aprovechó el haber completado las labores que le habían sido asignadas en la mañana para revisar su correo electrónico. Era la primera vez que salía de Britannia en una misión tan importante como esta, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por sus hermanos y hermanas que había dejado en la Madre Patria.

Como era de esperarse ya tenía un par de correos nuevos. Uno era de su hermano menor Sebastián, quien se había quedado a cargo de los otros 3 hermanos menores. Como ella, Sebastián había entrado en la Academia Militar para lograr un cargo y brindarle una mejor situación a la familia. Pero al ausentarse Villeta, el muchacho se vio obligado a no tomar el semestre que le correspondía. En vez de eso tuvo que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para mantener a sus hermanos y a la vez estar en la casa para cuidarlos. Al menos se podía dar el lujo de no buscar un empleo de tiempo completo, el cheque de Villeta, en su totalidad, iba para ellos en la ausencia de la morena.

Sebastián le había escrito para hacerle saber que todo iba bien, que las cosas estaban normal y que ya la habían comenzado a extrañar. También le informó que Marietta, quien apenas contaba con 12 años y era la menor de la familia, se había resfriado y ella le atribuía su malestar a la ausencia de su hermana mayor.

Algunas veces Villeta pensaba sobre lo injusta que era la vida con algunos. Pero, también, debería de sentirse agradecida por la oportunidad que el ejército de Britannia le otorgaba. Si todo salía bien, si la Princesa Lelouch ganaba favoritismo en la corte, ella sería capaz de obtener el rango de Baronesa. Eso no sonaba nada mal.

"¿Cartas del hogar? ¿Algo nuevo?" Villeta escuchó la voz de su compañero Soresi acercarse a donde ella estaba sentada.

"Nada fuera de lo extraordinario. Sebastián se está acoplando muy bien en su nuevo trabajo; los gemelos tienen próximamente una obra de teatro y según lo más reciente, Marietta atrapó un resfriado." Informó la morena.

"Debes de extrañarlos mucho. Y ellos a ti, ya que tú has sido como una madre para todos ellos."

"Sí, he trabajado muy duro por ellos." Murmuró Villeta, recordando aquellos tiempos en que tuvo que terminar la secundaria en clases nocturnas porque estaba muy ocupada durante el día trabajando como desquiciada. Y aquellos días que apenas comía una hogaza de pan para que sus hermanos tuvieran tres comidas decentes. Pero ahora tenía un empleo importante, y esos momentos habían quedado atrás. No era bueno recordarlos. "¿Y tú? ¿Haz recibido noticias de Marika?"

"Lamentablemente sí. En mi ausencia aprovechó y se consiguió un novio." Dijo con pesar el castaño. "Sólo le avisé que estaría muy pendiente de sus calificaciones en la Academia. No quiero que me defraude. Un novio no es excusa para perder el tiempo, y si hacen algo indebido juro que regresaré a la Madre Patria aunque sea nadando."

"Que miedo, Soresi." Se carcajeó la morena.

"Ya entenderás cuando Marietta llegue a esa edad." Expresó con sabiduría el hombre. "Me tocó criar a Marika por mi cuenta; claro que estás al tanto de lo difícil que es… pero una niña… y yo solo." Soresi sacudió su cabeza con pesar.

"Yo creo que has hecho un buen trabajo. Marika es una niña asombrosa."

"Sí, pero a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor haber ido a la Universidad, obtener un título académico y casarme joven… para que ella tuviera una figura materna." Comentó el hombre, mirando a Villeta con suavidad.

"Sabes… yo… algunas veces pienso igual." Respondió, sonrojándose un poco.

**TBC**

Mucho sentimentalismo en este capítulo, pero era necesario para el desarrollo y crecimiento de los personajes. Juro que el ClovisxKaguya salió de la nada mientras escribía. No sé, me imagino a Kaguya como una fanática del arte y pienso que al menos habrían sido buenos amigos.

Hoy tuvieron 4,748 palabras, sin contar el comentario y las explicaciones del principio y todo esto que estoy escribiendo al final. Poco a poco estoy aumentando mi marca de cantidad, que felicidad.

En fin, mañana 27 de febrero es el día de la Independencia en mi país y me toca servir en el desfile… y mírenme aquí, perdiendo horas de sueño sabiendo que mañana me voy a agotar como un perro.

Y, hey, hago promoción para una excelente historia. Pásense por "The Knights of Zero" de DexKepp, vale la pena.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Día de Entrenamiento

Para todos los que me enviaron sus buenos deseos para el desfile, se los agradezco. Todo salió muy bien.

Me he retrasado mucho con este capítulo, pero es que la vida real se me ha complicado un poco: Entre la Universidad, que ahora que se acerca el final del cuatrimestre todo lo estamos haciendo a la carrera, y el trabajo, donde lamentablemente quieren transferirme a un lugar… que queda muy lejos de la civilización. He tenido que partirme en mil pedazos para trabajar, estudiar y buscar la forma de quedarme en la capital… Sólo espero que mis esfuerzos no sean en vano.

En una nota más positiva, este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermana menor. Me ha estado ayudando bastante con detalles que van a ocurrir en el próximo capítulo; ella, muy diligentemente, se ha sentado a ver la primera temporada de CG y ha tomado nota de los detalles animados de los Knightmare Frames, a pesar de sus tareas en la Uni y sus responsabilidades en la comunidad de livejournal de luluko_lovers (si les gusta Luluko, pásense por ahí ;D).

Tengo la mejor hermanita de todo el Universo.

Suficiente, a la historia.

Disclaimer: Code Geass no me pertenece.

**Orgullo y Prejuicio**

**Capítulo VI: Día de Entrenamiento**

Había sido un largo día, uno bastante largo, pero para había válido la pena. Lelouch por fin había terminado con todos los asuntos con los que se tenía que poner al día. Bueno, casi todos. Todavía no se había presentado en alguna rueda de prensa oficial. CC le comentó que la población en general estaba pensando que en realidad era una excusa para colocar a algún otro oficial Britannio en su cargo. Ya era oficial, debía presentarse ante pueblo… sólo que tenía que buscar una oportunidad adecuada para hacerlo. Para que su figura quedara grabada positivamente tanto en las mentes de los japoneses como en la de sus compatriotas Britannios. Cuándo y cómo sería, todavía era un misterio, pero al menos tenía las esperanzas de que tarde o temprano algo iba a suceder.

La pelinegra exhaló sonoramente mientras se acomodaba en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la gran pantalla dentro de su oficina. En la recamara sólo la acompañaba CC, por lo tanto se podía dar el lujo de adoptar una posición en su asiento que no iba para nada con lo instruido a una princesa.

"Supongo que estás bastante cansada." Murmuró su compañera, apagando las luces superiores y encendiendo las lámparas de los alrededores, para que su amiga se relajara un poco.

"Sí, y no entiendo por qué tú no estás agotada." Respondió la Princesa, masajeándose las sienes.

"Soy una vaga; no hago nada productivo, así que no debería agotarme." Pero a pesar de su afirmación, la formación física de CC no daba pista de ser alguien que no hiciera nada. La chica mantenía un peso y una masa muscular adecuada, y Lelouch sabía muy bien lo mortal que podía ser la peliverde si alguien la retaba a un duelo de espadas. Para la desgracia de la Princesa, la heredera del estilo de combate de doble espada, donde su madre Marianne era más que una experta… era una autoridad… había sido CC y no ella.

Su familia siempre le había recalcado que su cuerpo no estaba hecho para ese tipo de actividades. Era algo que siempre la confundía, ya que era el retrato de su madre, a excepción de sus ojos. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser como su madre en ese aspecto también?

Un sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la trajo nuevamente al mundo consciente.

"Adelante." Dijo CC mientras le abría las puertas a la doncella.

"Pensé que a Su Alteza le agradaría tomar algo antes de retirarse a descansar." Comentó la mujer, bajando un poco la cabeza antes de continuar y colocar la bandeja que traía en sus manos sobre la mesa del café.

"¿Lo pensó?" Murmuró en voz baja la chica de ojos dorados, mirando con detenimiento la tetera y las dos tazas de porcelana blanca que estaban sobre la bandeja, junto a la pequeña copa de plata que contenía la azúcar.

"Sayoko-san es una doncella bastante trabajadora. También muy precavida." Dijo Lelouch, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa para demostrar que el gesto era bastante apreciado. "Pero no creo que sería lo correcto tomar Gyokuro a estar horas. No planeo quedarme despierta, mañana es mi primer día en la Academia y quiero descansar."

"Eso lo sé, Su Alteza. Noté que cuando llegó lucía bastante agotada." Respondió Sayoko. "Por eso me tomé la libertad de prepararle un té de manzanilla. Estuve leyendo y sé que en el Occidente lo usan para este tipo de cosas."

"Muy precavida." Repitió CC, enfatizando ambas palabras.

"Ah, sí. Se lo agradezco." Comentó la Princesa, aceptando la taza con la infusión de parte de Sayoko. La doncella sirvió otra taza, con el protocolo requerido, y se la ofreció a CC.

Los ojos café de la doncella recorrieron la habitación, buscando algo más donde sus servicios fueran necesarios. Encontrando la capa del uniforme de la Princesa, Sayoko la tomó y hábilmente la dobló 4 veces. "Si me disculpa, iré a preparar su baño y asegurarme que su uniforme de mañana esté listo." Dicho esto, Sayoko realizó una leve reverencia y se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en silencio detrás de ella.

"Una doncella japonesa. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Imagino que estamos cortos de personal o…" CC no terminó la frase, aún así esperando una explicación.

"No. Créelo o no, dentro de las bases Britannias contratan japoneses. Sayoko Shinozaki fue asignada como mi doncella." Expuso Lelouch, estirándose un poco en su asiento para luego comenzar un combate con la cremallera de su bota derecha.

"Ooh, 'mi doncella'. Eso significa que debo comenzar a preocuparme por mi trabajo…" CC tomó un sorbo de su té y automáticamente lo escupió. "Argh, azúcar." La chica tomó la cuchara que se encontraba sobre el platito y le echó a su bebida más cucharadas de azúcar que las acostumbradas 3. "Porque, a pesar de su… asombrosa demostración… yo no voy a recoger tus desastres."

"¿No estarás hablando en serio? La que recoge tus desastres soy yo…"

Su amiga sólo fingió un puchero, apretando sus labios y llevando su mano derecha a su ojo como si se estuviera secando un río de lágrimas.

En ese instante, la pantalla que tenían enfrente emitió un par de pitidos. Segundos después apareció el escudo de la bandera del Sacro Imperio de Britannia y un poco más abajo el aviso para aceptar o negar la llamada. Lelouch extendió su mano para tocar su teclado y aceptar la llamada.

El escudo imperial cambió automáticamente al rostro de un niño pequeño de vivos ojos color violeta y cabello corto pero rizado de tonalidad castaño claro. Al instante, el rostro del pequeño se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. "¡Hermana!"

"Rolo, que bueno verte." Dijo Lelouch, sonriéndole con ternura.

"¡Nunnally, mira! ¡Es nuestra hermana! ¡Mira, mira!" Decía el Rolo, volteándose para hablar con la otra persona que aparentemente lo estaba acompañando.

"Sí, Rolo… no hay necesidad de gritar." Le decía la voz de Nunnally, todavía fuera del alcance de la cámara. Una vez al lado de su hermano menor, Nunnally se acomodó con Rolo. Ambos compartiendo el mismo asiento. "Hermana, que bueno verte. ¿Cómo va todo por allá?" Fijándose en el rostro de Lelouch, la castaña agregó. "Luces agotada… muy agotada. Espero que te estés cuidando."

"Sí… bueno, más o menos. He tenido mucho que hacer, pero desde mañana todo estará bien. Tendré un ritmo de trabajo más normal." Les explicó, tomando un poco de su té. "Pero ahora mismo yo no soy la importante, son ustedes. ¿Cómo van las cosas allá?"

Esa fue una de las conversaciones más unilaterales que había tenido en su vida. Rolo dominó el intercambio de palabras; contándole acerca de sus calificaciones, de su relación con el tutor, de cuánto la extrañaba, de las peleas de Carine y Nunnally, y sus competencias para ver quién era más inteligente (y hasta ahora, Nunnally llevaba una gran delantera). También la informó sobre su promesa de su padre de salir a montar a caballo con ellos, de la cena que tuvo con Milly y Shirley hace un par de noches en la Villa Imperial de Aries y que, por recomendación de Rivalz, a quien había conocido recientemente, estaba pensando en adoptar una linda gatita como mascota.

Una conversación bastante unilateral, pero eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

--

Sus familiares le habían dicho que no era un pasatiempo sano, que no debería rebuscar las cosas que habían sido colocadas en los depósitos del Templo de la familia Kururugi. Pero Suzaku sentía curiosidad por los recuerdos que habían sido enterrados en aquel lugar. Recuerdos que no eran de él, pero que igual le hacían sentir cierta cercanía con las personas que fueron los dueños de aquellas cosas.

El ojiverde se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, en un rincón bastante alejado de la entrada. No tenía de qué preocuparse, si alguien entraba al depósito tendría que adentrarse bastante para encontrarlo. Sobre sus piernas cargaba una especie de álbum pero que en su interior no tenía ningún tipo de fotografía. Suzaku recordaba este álbum; desde que era un niño lo ojeaba. Su tío, el padre de Kaguya, le había dicho que pertenecía a su madre. El álbum tenía integrado en sus páginas un aroma floral… como el de un jardín. Pero eso no era nada extraño, ya que en sus páginas se encontraban almacenadas múltiples flores, marchitas ya por el tiempo.

Según su tío, todas esas flores se las había regalado su padre a su madre antes de casarse. Cada una de ellas venía de un ramo de flores diferentes que Genbu le regalaba a su aquel entonces novia cada vez que la iba a visitar. También había muchas cartas de amor y poemas, muchos al estilo del haiku, que Suzaku no se atrevía a leer ya que él no era el receptor de tan hermosas palabras. Y hermosas palabras debieron ser para que su madre guardara todos aquellos detalles tan cuidadosamente. La decoración del álbum era bastante femenina y delicada; Suzaku no llegó a conocer a su madre, pero por medio de viejas fotos que su tío y otras personas le habían mostrado, y el cuidado que la mujer le había dedicado a estos hermosos recuerdos, le daban al joven japonés cierta noción de cómo era ella.

Y el aroma del álbum era algo que lo perseguía, incluso en sus sueños, por lo tanto lo relacionaba con el olor natural de su madre.

Sin embargo, a quien sí conoció fue a su padre, y algunas veces se le dificultaba relacionar a la persona que tenía detalles tan románticos hacia la persona que amaba con el hombre fuera su progenitor. Genbu Kururugi, más que un padre, era el modelo de persona que una vez, hace mucho tiempo, Suzaku quiso llegar a ser. El joven podía recordar con facilidad las sesiones extra de estudio que él mismo se imponía, las prácticas de kendo que tenía una vez Toudou-sensei había dado por terminada la sesión y las horas que pasaba leyendo libros de política en el estudio con su padre mientras éste trabajaba.

Muchas veces Genbu le decía a sus compañeros que su hijo sería su sucesor una vez le llegara el tiempo de retirarse; que el muchacho, a pesar de su corta edad, estaba pulido en las áreas de política, estrategia y cultura. Era el hijo perfecto de Japón por excelencia. Aún así, esas palabras sólo eran dichas para los viejos compañeros universitarios y para los representantes de otros países, nunca para Suzaku. Nunca para su hijo.

_¿Por qué no eres el Primer Ministro? _Era una pregunta que había escuchado una infinidad de veces, la más reciente ocasión fue por parte de la hermana de Euphemia. La respuesta estándar siempre había sido 'por culpa de su juventud'; todavía era un infante de 10 años cuando su padre murió. Además, le desagradaba el papeleo y las labores burocráticas en general.

Pero en vez de aceptar la respuesta, la Princesa lo había observado con cierta sospecha, pero al final no hizo ningún comentario.

A Suzaku le dejó la impresión de que alguien por fin había visto a través de su mentira. Como le pesaba el hecho de no ocupar él mismo el cargo para dejar que su prima continuara con su educación y crecimiento como una jovencita normal. Al final de cuentas la culpa la tenían las dudas que lo plagaban y que no lo dejaban en paz.

Suzaku nunca había escuchado por parte de su padre un 'Te felicito, hijo' o 'Bien hecho, Suzaku'. Tanto era su bajo aprecio a sus habilidades que cuando llegó el momento de decidir si tomaba el cargo o no, había llorado diciendo que no era capaz de hacerlo, que apenas era un niño y que dirigir un país era demasiado. Los adultos que estuvieron presentes en esa ocasión lo miraron con sentimientos mixtos; algunos sintieron pena, otros molestia, unos cuantos simplemente se alegraron que el hijo de Kururugi Genbu resultara ser un bueno para nada. Y en su lecho de muerte, su padre lo miró con ojos de resignación que decían 'Lo supe desde un principio; eres un inútil'.

Desde el inicio Genbu sabía que su hijo no iba a ser capaz de tomar su lugar, que las afirmaciones que hacía sobre su vástago eran puras patrañas. Por eso había permitido en el último momento que eligieran a su cuñado como su sucesor.

El ojiverde suspiró sonoramente, sacándose a sí mismo de la espiral de emociones que sin duda lo dejarían deprimido. Lo suficiente como para…

Suzaku sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. "Creo que es tiempo de salir de aquí…" Se dijo para sí, cerrando el álbum de su madre bruscamente. Para su sorpresa, las hojas todavía guardaban algo de polen y el polvillo de las flores lo hicieron estornudar varias veces seguidas.

"¿Quién anda por ahí?" Suzaku pudo identificar la voz de Kallen cerca de la entrada del viejo depósito. "¡Identifíquese!"

"Sólo soy yo." Respondió Suzaku, poniéndose de pie y dejando el álbum discretamente sobre un grupo de cajas.

"Ah, Suzaku. ¿Qué haces por aquí?" Preguntó la pelirroja con interés. La chica se asomó un poco más para ojear el interior del viejo depósito, pero la luz no era suficiente para ver la gran cosa y Suzaku había apagado el foco que llevaba consigo. "Toudou-san te está buscando. Kaguya está por llegar…"

"Sí, por supuesto. Tenía en mente que mi prima llegaría el día de hoy." Explicó el muchacho mientras llegaba al lugar donde estaba Kallen. Suzaku hizo un ademán con su mano derecha para indicarle que ya podían retirarse del lugar e ir a reunirse con Toudou. "Estuve inspeccionando los alrededores y pensé haber visto algo merodeando por aquí. Pero resultó ser sólo un gato."

"Comprendo." Murmuró mientras lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza. "¿Pero para eso tuviste que dejar que te cayera tanto polvo encima?" La pelirroja extendió su mano para tratar de limpiar la suciedad que se había pegado en las ropas del japonés, pero sus acciones eran inútiles. "Mira, hasta tu trasero está sucio. Tendrás que cambiarte de ropa…"

Suzaku se carcajeó por el comportamiento tan maternal de Kallen, era algo extraño en ella. "Está bien, me cambiaré… mamá." La chica, que ese momento todavía estaba tratando de sacudir su hombro, lo golpeó con más fuerza de la necesaria en su hombro. "Por cierto, ese uniforme…"

La muchacha retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y miró el uniforme azul oscuro que llevaba puesto. Kallen apretó los labios y suspiró resignada. "Me enlisté en la Academia Militar, mañana comienzo y estaba midiéndome el uniforme cuando Toudou-san me pidió buscarte."

"Pensé que no te interesaba obtener un título de Britannia…" Dijo casualmente el muchacho de ojos verdes mientras hacían su camino a la casa principal.

Kallen se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto de culpabilidad pero que, por suerte, en ese momento la hacia ver como alguien que sentía temor por algún motivo en vez de mostrar la realidad, que no era más que una vil mentirosa e hipócrita. Respirando hondo, la pelirroja se dispuso a narrar la explicación que había tardado un tarde completa en inventar y practicar para que los que no estuvieran incluidos en el plan se lo creyeran. "Sabes sobre mi herencia mezclada, ¿no?"

Suzaku asintió con seriedad.

La muchacha detuvo su andar y fijo su mirada en el suelo. No le gustaba mentir, y tampoco era su fuerte. "Aunque trate de ignorarlo, mi familia paterna es Britanna… y no es justo que trate de negarlos simplemente porque vengan de una cultura diferente." Luego de unos segundos agregó. "Además no me gusta verme como la mala…"

"Comprendo, y creo que es fantástico que trates de acercarte a ellos, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con la Academia Militar?" Preguntó curioso.

"Eh… bueno… piensa que es como una ofrenda de paz." Dijo sin pensarlo. Al ver la expresión confundida de Suzaku, Kallen se encogió de hombros y puso su cerebro a trabajar para buscar una mejor manera de explicarle. "Trato de decirles 'hey, miren, realmente no tengo problemas con esto de ser mestiza… los respeto… de veras.'"

"Supongo que es lógico." Mintió el castaño. No iba a comentar nada al respecto; la verdad es que no quería que Kallen se arrepintiera de su decisión de darle una oportunidad a la familia de su padre. Era una excelente forma de terminar con las asperezas entre las naciones. Un paso pequeño, pero valía la pena.

Los jóvenes cayeron en un silencio un tanto incomodo mientras reiniciaban la caminata hacia la casa principal. Una vez ahí, Suzaku se disculpó y se retiró a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Kallen hizo lo mismo.

La llegada de Kaguya fue silenciosa y sólo había unas contadas personas a la hora de su recibimiento. El protocolo dictaba un recibimiento más apropiado para alguien en su rango político, pero usando la excusa de la recuperación lograron zafarse de un posible evento diplomático.

"Prima…" Musitó Suzaku al acercarse a la joven de cabellos negros. Su primer instinto había sido el de abrazarla, pero todavía no sabía hasta qué grado sus quemaduras habían mejorado.

Kaguya le sonrió ligeramente, y para sorpresa de todos, ella fue quien lo abrazó con fuerza. Al principio el castaño no supo cómo reaccionar, pero luego le correspondió el gesto, sintiéndose algo aliviado al ver que la chica no sentía malestar alguno. "No hables como si fuera una enferma terminal. Soy una persona fuerte."

"Bastante." Le dijo, sonriéndole mientras se separaba del abrazo. "No sabes lo feliz que me siento al verte tan recuperada."

"¿No querrás decir aliviado porque no tendrás que ocupar mi cargo?" Cuestionó la ojiverde, con algo de picardía en su tono.

"Ah… ajaja… ¿cómo puedes decir eso, prima?" Respondió el chico, dejando escapar en su tono de voz la afirmación 'sí, en parte también es por eso'. Toudou decidió que era el momento de entrar en la conversación. El general saludó con todo el debido respeto, haciendo comentarios sobre los acontecimientos que han ocurrido en Japón, y vagamente dando "buenas opiniones" de la labor de Suzaku como sustituto durante su ausencia. Kaguya, a pesar de que asentía y sonreía, estaba al tanto de las hipocresías del hombre, después de todo, era él quien le enviaba los reportes junto con quejas y observaciones muy severas acerca de su primo.

Pero así funcionaba la política. Quien pensara lo contrario no estaba al tanto del mundo en el que había nacido.

--

Los adultos no demoraron mucho la reunión con la Primera Ministra. Era bastante claro que a esas horas de la noche no iba a entrar a su oficina para ponerse al día con el papeleo. Sin embargo, cuando Suzaku se retiró a sus aposentos y Kaguya se despedía de los representantes de las demás familias que habían llegado (tarde) a recibirla, el antiguo tutor de la joven pudo notar que había algo que la estaba molestando. Su primera, y quizás, más acertada pregunta a sí mismo fue: '¿Qué le habrá sucedido en la Federación China?'.

Sin embargo, Nagisa Chiba, mano derecha del General Toudou y hasta ahora la única mujer con el rango de Coronel, quien había notado el estado de Kaguya podía asegurar que lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo debía ser por algo relacionado a lo sentimental. Al ser una mujer, y una bien conectada con su lado femenino, Chiba se dio cuenta casi al instante de los sentimientos de Kaguya por el fallecido Príncipe Clovis. Quizás todavía era muy pronto para ella, quizás todavía necesitaba tiempo para superarlo. Pero también había algo más, y cuando la joven de cabellos negros los llamó a su oficina a la mañana siguiente, las sospechas de Nagisa Chiba fueron respondidas.

"Quiero decir que esto es una sorpresa, pero la verdad es que me lo estaba esperando." Comentó Toudou, sentándose de brazos cruzados frente al gran escritorio de Kaguya. Los otros que se encontraban presentes eran Nagisa y Laksharta.

"¿Casarán a la Tianzi con el Primer Príncipe Odysseus?" Dijo la científica con algo de repugnancia. "Pero ese hombre le dobla la edad."

"En cuestiones como estas, la edad no tiene nada que ver." Comentó la otra mujer; su actitud era indiferente pero por dentro estaba pensando las mismas cosas que estaban pasando por la mente de su superior.

"Igual pienso que es enfermo." Murmuró la india, exhalando una bocanada de humo que había tomado de su pipa dorada.

Los ojos de la pelinegra sólo mostraban preocupación en esos momentos. Se había sentado con sus dedos entrelazados y, de un momento para otro, apoyó su frente sobre el soporte que le otorgaban sus dedos. Esto era algo que definitivamente no podía soportar y que le causaba gran pesar.

"_¿Por qué aceptaste el matrimonio?" Le preguntó Kaguya, dejando de lado que le estaba hablando a una persona cuyo rango era enormemente mayor que el de ella. Si hubieran estado acompañadas, su comportamiento le hubiera asegurado un fusilamiento. _

_La chica de cabellos blancos suspiró sonoramente. "Sabía que ibas a reaccionar así. Y te diré desde ya que aunque lo intentes, no voy a cambiar de opinión." Por primera vez en su vida Jiang sonaba segura de sus palabras. _

"_No estás pensando. ¿Qué te ofrecieron para que aceptaras?"_

"_Nada."_

"_¿Nada?"_

"_Todo se hizo por medio de los Eunucos, Kaguya. Lo que le hayan ofrecido, se lo ofrecieron a ellos. ¿Pero acaso no te das cuenta de lo fantástico que es?" La sonrisa en el rostro de la Emperatriz era… extraña. Incluso un tanto maniaca. "Por fin voy a poder salir de aquí. Y podré visitarte en Japón, y de paso conocer el mundo…"_

"_¿Y eso vale el abandonar a tu pueblo? ¿Estás dispuesta a convertirte en la muñeca de alguien más para escapar de tus responsabilidades?"_

"_¡¿Qué responsabilidades?! ¡Yo nunca hago nada aquí!" Exclamó furiosa la joven. "¡No es justo! Y tú muy bien lo sabes…" _

"_¡Sí, sé que no es justo! Pero… casarte." Kaguya sacudió su cabeza para calmarse y no incentivar a su amiga a seguir gritando. "No creo en este tipo de matrimonios sin amor. ¿Qué pasará cuando encuentres a la persona para ti? Un matrimonio de este calibre… es difícil de romper."_

_La Tianzi había comenzado a derramar lágrimas y a morderse el labio inferior, pero sus ojos continuaban luciendo seguros de su decisión. "Estoy al tanto de que esto no es un cuento de hadas. Pero muchos se han casado en situaciones similares a las mías. ¿Y qué si tengo que tener uno o dos amantes escondidos? No seré la primera ni última en la historia de la humanidad."_

_Kaguya estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero la peliblanca la detuvo._

"_No. Ya te dije que no me ibas a convencer. Me voy a casar con el Primer Príncipe Odysseus u Britannia y eso es definitivo." Luego de un par de segundos en silencio, su voz se volvió débil. "Yo no pedí esto, ¿sabías? No pedí nacer en la realeza y tener que vivir toda mi vida en una jaula de oro. Si fuera por mí… preferiría vivir allá afuera, con todas las precariedades del mundo. Pero jamás atada a esto."_

Kaguya no podía sacarse de la cabeza la últimas palabras de su amiga y el tono de voz tan miserable que había usado para decirlas. Por algún motivo la joven pelinegra se sentía destrozada, pero la pregunta era _por qué_.

¿Acaso se sentía mal por lo que Jiang había sometido o porque las palabras de la joven Emperatriz eran ciertas? Sólo las personas de los altos círculos de la política mundial estaban al tanto de que la representante de la Federación China no era más que una muñeca, y que el verdadero gobierno lo estaban dirigiendo los Eunucos. Ciertamente el matrimonio con Odysseus, a pesar de convertirla en una esposa trofeo, le concedería la libertad que tanto ansiaba. ¿Pero a qué precio? Ni ella ni Jiang Fei estaban seguras, la verdad todavía las eludía a ambas.

"Kaguya…" Musitó Toudou, su voz era baja pero segura. "Sabes lo que Britannia está planeando con este matrimonio, ¿cierto? Se están haciendo de poder. Absorber a la Federación China multiplicará sus recursos a niveles nunca antes vistos. La Segunda Princesa Cornelia se encuentra ahora mismo en el Medio Oriente y los rumores dicen que conquistará aquella locación. Muy pronto, sólo quedaremos de pie Japón y la Unión Europea… y aunque unamos nuestras fuerzas, no seremos capaces de vencerlos."

La Primera Ministra de Japón le dirigió una mirada fría al general; a pesar de ser tan joven, su expresión la hacía ver con más edad y fortaleza. "Entiendo bien lo que me dice, General Toudou." Le respondió Kaguya con frialdad. "Pero lo que no puedo entender es lo que usted quiere que yo haga al respecto. ¿Quiere que inicie una guerra bajo suposiciones tan débiles? Si lo hago, no sólo Britannia se volverá contra nosotros, sino también la Federación China y la Unión Europea. ¿Qué convenza a la Tianzi de no hacerlo? Ya lo intenté, y no funcionó. Lo único que nos quedaría es ofrecerle a mi primo en matrimonio y no creo que Suzaku acepte o que Britannia nos lo permita. Después de todo, ellos lo hicieron primero. Y permítame recordarle que el peso del ataque terrorista que cegó la vida del Príncipe Clovis todavía lo estamos cargando nosotros." Suspirando mientras apoyaba su estresada espalda contra el respaldo de su silla, la líder del Clan Sumeragi agregó a sus palabras. "Claro que estoy consciente de lo que ocurre y de lo que ocurrirá. Pero a diferencia de ustedes, mi orgullo y mi patriotismo no están al nivel de causarme la ceguera. Lamentablemente, sólo nos queda esperar."

--

Algo que Kallen detestaba era estar dentro de un aula de clases. Y su sentimientos de contrariedad no eran precisamente porque era un alumna mediocre, al contrario, si de veras le ponía empeño fácilmente podría llegar a ocupar los primeros lugares de la clase. Pero para bien o para mal, en el repertorio de características que conformaban su personalidad estaba la poca paciencia. Volver a pasar por la Academia, por más parte del plan que fuera, era insoportable.

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja recorrieron nuevamente el salón de clases. Los estudiantes inscritos en esa sesión eran pocos, Kallen calculó que eran menos de 20. Sus ojos volvieron a pasearse por la habitación hasta detenerse en el asiento que ocupaba la Vice-Gobernadora.

"_Se ve… diferente."_ Pensó la chica para sí. Kallen llegó a la conclusión que el uniforme de la Academia la hacia ver menos impositiva, quizás hasta un poco débil. La Princesa de Britannia, bajo el complejo uniforme de comandante y su capa, no era más que una adolescente delgada y delicada. También ayudaba el hecho de que no estuviera acompañada por su escolta de 4 integrantes: los dos tipos que estaban dispuestos a cortarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se le acercara más de lo debido, la misteriosa mujer morena y la insoportable chica de cabellos verdes.

Los demás estudiantes se aseguraban de no acercársele mucho. A pesar de lucir como si una brisa pudiera tumbarla, el peso de su rango en el Imperio todavía era lo suficientemente poderoso como para lograr que le dieran su espacio. Kallen observó que Lelouch permanecía sentada como una estatua de marfil. Sin ni siquiera mover su cabeza o pasear su mirada por sus alrededores. No, su mirada siempre estaba clavada en frente, como si tratara de derretir un agujero en el centro del pizarrón.

"_Vaya que es rara."_ Pensó Kallen, frunciendo los labios y echándose hacia atrás, balanceando todo su peso en las patas traseras de la silla. Sin embargo, la pelirroja calculó mal y terminó golpeando el espaldar de su silla con el escritorio que tenía detrás. El grito que se escuchó por poco la hace perder el equilibro y desplomarse al suelo.

"¡Aaaah!" Vociferó el chico que estaba sentado detrás de ella; todos en el aula se voltearon a ver cuál era el motivo de tanto escándalo, incluso Lelouch. Las patas delanteras de la silla de Kallen golpearon el suelo estrepitosamente y la chica de ojos azules se volteó rápidamente para ver qué había sucedido.

"¡Lo siento!" Alcanzó a decir al ver que el chico sacudía sus dos manos como si se estuvieran quemando. En los ojos del muchacho se alcanzaban a ver unas cuantas lágrimas y la tez de su rostro rápidamente cambiaba de blanca a roja.

"No tienes que disculparte. Fue culpa de él." Dijo una voz femenina. Kallen giró su cabeza en la dirección de la voz. A su izquierda se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color. La chica era muy bonita, su nariz era pequeña y perfilada, y sus labios eran algo rellenos pero su labio superior tenía un forma felina, la cual le daba la impresión de siempre estar sonriendo con un gesto de picardía. La muchacha al parecer se encontraba sentada en el escritorio próximo al del chico y al producirse el barullo se puso de pie. La mirada de la chica era la de una madre que estaba a punto de regañar a su hijo, todo con la pose de 'manos-en-la-cintura' para darle un mayor énfasis. "Te dije que no pusieras tus manos en el borde superior de tu escritorio, Conrad. ¿Pero me haces caso? Nooo, para nada." Le reprochó. "A ver, déjame examinar tus manos."

La actitud de la chica provocó unas cuantas carcajadas de los presentes. El muchacho, cuyo rostro no estaba tan rojo como antes, no llegó a extender sus manos cuando la castaña las sostuvo con firmeza y las examinó con ojo crítico. "No seas llorón, ni siquiera tienes una laceración."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Grité más por la impresión y por el dolor momentáneo. No es para tanto." Declaró Conrad, algo avergonzado. "Perdón, Julia." Le dijo a la chica. "Perdón, no fue nada." Le avisó al aula. Finalmente miró a Kallen a los ojos. "Lo siento mucho, no quise espantarte. Estoy bien."

La pelirroja, que ya había visto a la chica llamada Julia, se dio cuenta al instante del parecido que tenía con el chico. El también tenía el mismo color de castaño en sus ojos y cabellos, la misma nariz y la misma forma del labio, la única diferencia radicaba en que sus facciones no eran femeninas como las de su hermana. Más bien eran las de un chico bien parecido.

"Mi nombre es Conrad von Wincott." Dijo el muchacho, extendiendo su mano. "Y ella es mi hermana, Suzannah Julia von Wincott." Kallen estrechó la mano del chico, pero se aseguró de hacerlo con delicadeza para no lastimarlo.

"Pero por favor, llámame Julia." Le dijo la castaña cuando ésta le dio la mano. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kallen Kozuki… Stadtfeld." Su apellido paterno lo agregó luego de pensarlo, y le salió muy mecánico. Debía de acostumbrarse a decir su nombre completo en este sitio.

Pero al parecer eso no le causó ninguna preocupación a los gemelos. "Encantado de conocerte, Kallen. A decir verdad me estaba preocupando un poco. Ya sé que esto no es como estar en el colegio, pero todos aquí son muy fríos. ¿No lo creen?" Comentó Conrad mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de su silla y miraba a los demás estudiantes del aula. Kallen asintió.

"Sí, son muy fríos…" Murmuró su hermana, mientras miraba directamente a la espalda de la Princesa Lelouch. "Espérenme un momento. Ya vuelvo…" Avisó Julia y se puso en marcha al puesto donde se encontraba la pelinegra. Una vez ahí, la castaña se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Lelouch, de paso logró que todos los presentes en el salón se voltearan a verlas.

"Eh, hola…" Comenzó la chica. Lelouch ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y la miró de pies a cabeza con una de sus cejas levemente arqueadas. El valor que había impulsado a Julia a actuar se estaba esfumando lentamente. "Sí…" Julia suspiró. "Sólo quería saludarla, porque vamos a compartir el tiempo que dure el curso y, bueno…"

"Yo… te recuerdo." La voz de la pelinegra era baja y suave, pero para nada amenazadora.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Sí, en la Fundación Ashford. Solía verte todo el tiempo en el Departamento de Desarrollo."

"Que alivio, pensé que no me iba a recordar. Esto hace que todo sea más fácil." En esta ocasión la voz de la otra chica sonaba con más seguridad. "Tiene razón, cuando vivíamos en Britannia mi madre solía llevarme cada vez que podía a su trabajo. Ella es la Jefa del Departamento de Desarrollo de la Fundación Ashford. Recuerdo que usted iba muy a menudo con su madre."

La otra chica simplemente asintió y le regaló una leve sonrisa.

"Bueno, el punto de todo esto es que… me preguntaba si le gustaría sentarse con nosotros." Julia señaló al sitio donde todavía se encontraban Kallen y Conrad. "Estamos en el centro del aula, y de ahí se puede ver todo…" La chica de ojos castaño dijo lo último como si le estuviera ofreciendo el mejor trato de toda su vida.

Todos presentes esperaban la respuesta de la princesa con la respiración aguantada. Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de aparentar discreción.

"Por supuesto, me encantaría." El murmullo volvió a invadir la habitación. Pero ninguna de las dos chicas le prestó atención a las cosas que se estaban diciendo. Julia ayudó a Lelouch a mover sus pertenencias al escritorio que se encontraba a la derecha de Kallen y frente al de ella.

"Sólo… una cosa…" Dijo Lelouch antes de sentarse en su nuevo puesto. "¿Podrían no llamarme de 'usted'? No creo que aquí sea necesario."

--

El aula de clase se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral. El profesor de turno, un hombre grande y de cara de pocos amigos llamado Preston Willintong, entró al aula y anuncio su nombre y rango de General. Era el tercer profesor que se presentaba, pero hasta ahora era quien había dejado la impresión más intimidante. El hombre era alto y de porte orgulloso; la postura de su espalda ponía a la regla más exacta en vergüenza. Los ojos grises del instructor se pasearon por cada uno de los rostros de sus pupilos. Cada paso que daba resonaba en la habitación como si fuera un lejano, pero poderoso relámpago. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho de tanto caminar, el instructor tomó asiento y recogió la lista.

Monótonamente, fue nombrando a cada uno de los presentes. El oficial ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada para ver quién era que le respondía presente. Pero eso fue hasta que llegó al nombre de la pelirroja.

"Kozuki."

"Presente, señor." Dijo al instante la chica.

"De pie." Le ordenó secamente. "¿Me podría decir qué hace usted aquí?"

Kallen arrugó el entrecejo. "Señor, no entiendo su pregunta."

"¿Acaso quiere que le hable en su idioma natal? Lamento decirle que no lo haré." El hombre de ojos grises dejó la lista a un lado. "Siempre tuve la impresión de que los cadetes japoneses no entraban a nuestra Academia por el déficit que tienen en Educación. Por eso asumí que evitaban ingresar aquí." Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en su rostro, y algunos de los estudiantes tuvieron la osadía de carcajearse por lo bajo. Obviamente buscando favoritismo.

"Sólo busco mi título Britannio, señor." Respondió entre dientes.

"Ah, veo que su segundo apellido es Stadtfeld. ¿Así que usted es la hija del Conde Stadtfeld? Ya recuerdo el escándalo que hubo en la corte cuando su padre reveló que se casaría con una japonesa." La nacionalidad de su madre la dijo de forma despectiva. "Pero la lógica le falló, porque usted vino primero que el casamiento… Y luego dejó a su madre, sin embargo tuvo el valor suficiente para darle su apellido." El general hizo otra pausa para permitirle a los demás reírse con más libertad; los únicos que se mantenían serios eran los hermanos Wincott y Lelouch. "Escuche, me molesta su apellido japonés, así que la llamaré por su apellido Britannio. Ya sabe, para darle homogeneidad al curso. Puede sentarse."

"Sí, señor. Gracias, señor." Kallen se dejó caer en su silla. La rabia que la estaba invadiendo le decía que debía tirarle el escritorio al susodicho instructor, pero debía mantener la calma. Todo por el bien del plan.

El General Willintong prosiguió con su tarea hasta llegar al nombre de Lelouch. A ella no le ordenó ponerse de pie, pero igual se detuvo en su labor y le dirigió una mirada bastante severa. "Espero que Su Alteza comprenda que en mi aula su título no sirve para nada. Que le voy a exigir lo mismo a usted que a los demás. No habrá tratos especiales."

"Señor, sí señor."

"Bien. El siguiente es… Conrad von Wincott." El castaño avisó su presencia como era requerido. "Suzannah von Wincott."

"Presente, señor." Respondió Julia.

"Von Wincott… hermanos… ¿de casualidad ustedes no son hijos de Amelia von Wincott, del Departamento de Desarrollo de la Fundación Ashford?"

"Sí, señor." Dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono.

Una sonrisa amigable se extendió en los labios del instructor. "Cuando era un piloto inexperto pertenecía al grupo de los Ashford. Amelia se encargaba de varios Knightmare Frames, pero entre ellos estaba el mío." La sonrisa cambió rápidamente a una mueca amargada. "Pero luego no me dio la nivelación necesaria cuando solicité una entrada a los Knight of Rounds."

Preston cerró el folder que contenía la lista y mientras se ponía de pie, Conrad se acercó al oído de Kallen y le susurró. "Llámame paranoico, pero creo que nos acaban de fichar." A pesar de su tono silencioso, las otras dos chicas lo escucharon y junto con Kallen, todas asintieron.

"De hoy en adelante voy a ser su instructor en las materias de Estrategia y Preparación Individual para Combate. Esta última quiere decir que no tendrán esa odiosa asignación de Educación Física, eso es para escuela primaria. No, en Preparación Individual tendremos ejercicios de carreras de obstáculos, deslizamientos en barrancos y paracaidismo desde aviones y helicópteros. Estas serán tareas muy específicas, dependerá de ustedes estar en forma para realizar todo esto. No me importa lo que tengan que hacer fuera de clases para fortalecer su cuerpo, pero háganlo. Y otra cosa más… no vayan a pensar que porque sea una materia física que si reprueban, las demás materias subirán su índice lo suficiente para obtener el título. No, si reprueban esta materia, reprobarán todo el semestre."

Todos los presentes se hacían la idea de las dolorosas tareas que tendrían para esta materia, y en especial con este profesor.

"Estoy al tanto que por ser el primer día mis compañeros no han impartido docencia. Pero yo soy diferente. A cambiarse todo el mundo, vamos a comenzar."

Con varios gruñidos de desaprobación, los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación con rumbo a los cambiadores mientras arrastraban sus pies. Todos a excepción de Lelouch, que se había quedado plantada en su asiento y luciendo bastante pálida.

"_Maldita… sea."_ Fue el único pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

--

Era la primera vez en bastante tiempo en que Suzaku no tenía que andar con todo un séquito. Ese era otro motivo para agradecer la llegada de Kaguya; el no tener la responsabilidad de ser el Primer Ministro sustituto le daba la oportunidad de encargarse de sus responsabilidades como militar. Y el día de hoy iba a probar por primera vez el prototipo de Knightmare Frame Lancelot. Era algo que lo tenía bastante emocionado, después de todo ser piloto era su vida.

"¿Kururugi-san?" Una gentil voz femenina llamó su atención; el ojiverde se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente a la mujer que había visto junto al científico el día que el Lancelot llegó a Japón. "Buenos días… Ha llegado temprano." Le saludó la mujer, Cecile, en un japonés bastante acribillado.

"No hay necesidad de que hable mi idioma, hablo Britannio perfecto." Le aseguró el muchacho, mientras se rascaba la nuca y bajaba un poco la cabeza.

"Ah, que bueno. Pero espero que no te moleste que de vez en cuando trate de hablar contigo en japonés. Es primera vez que vengo a este país y me gustaría aprender muchas cosas, entre ellas el idioma." La mujer de pelo azul le sonrió con dulzura. "Trato de hacerlo cada vez que me asignan a un país nuevo."

"No será molestia." Respondió el chico.

"¡Has llegado temprano! Ya sabía yo que te sentiste flechado una vez que viste mi Lancelot, Suzaku." Lloyd, el científico creador del Knightmare mencionado se acercó a ambos causando bastante escándalo con su voz peculiar. Al escuchar que el hombre le habló de una forma tan familiar, Cecile le golpeó ligeramente en las costillas. "¿Qué? Puedo llamarte Suzaku, ¿verdad?"

"Lo correcto sería Suzaku-san…" Murmuró su asistente.

"No tengo ni la edad ni el rango para que me llamen Suzaku-san." Al ver la mirada de Cecile, el ojiverde agregó. "Pero si deben llamarme de alguna forma, puede ser Suzaku-kun."

Lloyd permaneció pensativo por un par de segundos. "Suzaku-kun… Me gusta. Je, también podría llamarte Zaku-kun, como el robot de una de mis historias favoritas…"

"Lloyd, Suzaku-kun… no creo que deberíamos retrasarnos más. Todo está listo para comenzar con las pruebas del Lancelot."

"Pues manos a la obra." Anunció el hombre vestido en su bata de laboratorio, a la vez que el grupo de tres iniciaba la marcha al hangar donde mantenían al Knightmare de armadura blanca.

--

CC se encontraba tomando su desayuno en uno de los tantos balcones que poseía el edificio donde se estaba alojando. Su primera comida del día consistía en una gran pizza de queso con tomates y un vaso de soda. Al escucharla ordenar lo que deseaba a Sayoko, Lelouch tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar. La chica de cabellos verdes tuvo que contener la risa, a pesar de su edad la Princesa todavía no podía ni siquiera imaginarse comiendo un desayuno tan pesado y con tanta grasa. Con sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

La súper-doncella, el nuevo sobrenombre que le había puesto a Sayoko, trató de convencerla para que optara por algo más sano. Pero al final, ni las recomendaciones de la eficiente doncella ni los reproches de Lelouch hicieron que CC cambiara de opinión. Primero muerta antes que sin su pizza.

Por lo menos la tal Sayoko hacía una pizza decente.

El pitido de su teléfono móvil la sacó de su contemplación a la vista exterior, o más precisamente a la llegada del chico Kururugi a la base y su encuentro con Cecile. CC estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar o tan si quiera leer sus labios, pero de lo que sí estaba completamente segura era que el asunto no debía ser interesante. La muchacha se puso de pie y con una rebanada de pizza en su mano se dirigió al sitio donde había dejado su celular: sobre la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama.

Cuando lo tomó en sus manos vio que sólo le habían dejado un mensaje. Punzando unos cuantos botones pudo darse cuenta que el mensaje venía de Jeremiah y este decía: 'Haz algo productivo el día de hoy, haragana.' CC arrojó el aparato a la cama y tomó una mordida de su pizza. Ella no era de culpar si su trabajo principal, que era de proteger a Lelouch, no servía de mucho en una base donde todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Un papel que se encontraba sobre la cama, justo al lado de donde había caído el celular, le llamó la atención. Limpiándose la mano libre de posibles restos de comisa sobre la tela de su pantalón, CC recogió el papel y rápidamente pasó sus ojos sobre las letras ahí escritas.

Era el horario de clases de Lelouch, pero algo que estaba programado para las 10 de la mañana fue lo que le congeló la sangre. 'Preparación Individual de Combate', ella ya había pasado por eso y era algo que sabía a la perfección que Lelouch fallaría olímpicamente.

Su cerebro comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora. La chica de ojos dorados fijó su mirada en el reloj más cercano, este marcaba las 9:30 AM.

CC salió al balcón nuevamente, arrojando a su paso lo que quedaba de su rebanada de pizza, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. "¡HEY, TÚ!"

--

"¡HEY, TÚ!" El grupo de tres se espantó por el volumen y lo sorpresivo del llamado. Como animales que fueron asustados por un niño que casi les cae encima, los tres se dispusieron a buscar el origen del llamado.

"Creo… creo que fue ella." Anunció Cecile, luego de un minuto, señalando a CC que les estaba haciendo señas desde su balcón para que la esperaran en aquel mismo lugar.

En muy poco tiempo, la chica de cabellos verdes llegó a ellos. Tuvo que doblegarse para recuperar el aliento que había perdido al bajar corriendo las escaleras. En esos momentos CC pensó que hubiera sido mejor arrojarse del balcón. Al menos hubiera sido más rápido y práctico.

"Necesito… que… me ayudes… muchacho." Le dijo, aunque más parecía una orden disfrazada.

"Eh… claro." Aceptó Suzaku.

--

Lelouch fue quien se demoró más tiempo en cambiarse. Si el uniforme de la Academia la hacía lucir frágil, en comparación no era nada con la ropa que tenía que usar para las actividades físicas (que no era más que un pantalón de lycra color negro y un sweater blanco). Ahora más que nunca parecía un mondadientes y para sus adentros se lamentó no tener una figura más llena (y más apropiada para estos ámbitos) como la de su hermana Cornelia.

Una vez que llegó con sus compañeros al campo donde tendrían su primera practica de carrera de obstáculos, el poco color que había recuperado mientras se estaba cambiando de ropa estaba volviendo a desaparecer. Ya era inevitable hacer el ridículo frente a todos.

El instructor Willintong les estaba explicando el orden en que pasarán por cada obstáculo: Primero correrán, luego pasarán por los neumáticos, luego subirán por la malla, luego se arrojarán al cojín de aire, después tendrán que pasar por las barras, para luego arrastrarse debajo de otra maya y por último dar la vuelta y regresar corriendo. Todo en menos de tres minutos y en grupos de a tres. El que llegue después de los tres minutos tendrán que sufrir un castigo.

Sin embargo, antes de dar la orden de partida, e ignorando los comentarios de algunos jóvenes que estaban deseosos de ver a Kallen correr, la mirada del general se plantó en una figura que se venía acercando. Un oficial de menor rango hizo el saludo estipulado al llegar frente a su superior. El oficial le dio un mensaje en voz baja al General Willintong; éste sólo apretó los labios e inmediatamente de haber recibido el comunicado despidió al mensajero.

"Vi Britannia. Un representante del Ministerio Japonés de espera en el Salón de Conferencias. Te doy permiso para ir, pero que sea la última vez que te llaman en este horario, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, señor. Gracias, señor." Expresó la pelinegra, haciendo el saludo de despedida y marchándose rápidamente al Salón para averiguar que sucedía. Después de todo ella se había asegurado de no dejar nada pendiente.

Una vez en el Salón se encontró con Suzaku, quién ojeaba una vieja revista que habían dejado dentro.

"¡Suza...! Digo…" Comenzó a decir Lelouch un tanto sorprendida, pero el muchacho levantó las manos para pedirle la oportunidad de hablar.

"En primer lugar, mi prima Kaguya ya regresó a su puesto. Así que mi presencia aquí no es por nada grave. En segundo lugar, ya me puedes llamar simplemente Suzaku. He vuelto a ser un simple piloto del ejército."

"Eso no explica qué haces aquí."

"Eso… bueno…" El muchacho apretó los labios, tratando de pensar en una buena explicación. Aunque todo ocurrió tan rápido…" Esa chica que siempre está contigo…"

"¿CC?" Ofreció la pelinegra.

"Sí, ella. CC me pidió que mintiera para permitirte salir de una clase. Según ella estaba protegiendo tu… er, integridad."

Por primera vez en su vida, y quizás no sea la última, Lelouch se alegró de que CC tuviera esa 'encantadora' cualidad de meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Ciertamente la había salvado, aunque sólo había sido en esa ocasión. La mente de la chica de ojos violetas divagó por unos segundos, pensando en formas de evadir aquella clase durante todo el curso.

"Pero ella no me dijo nada más al respecto, ¿cuál clase es esa?" Agregó el chico.

Lelouch arqueó una de sus cejas y con una mueca de burla le contestó. "Creo que sabes por mi vestimenta al menos qué tipo de clase es."

"Algo relacionado con Educación Física." Dijo Suzaku, asintiendo. "Sí, suelen ser bastante pesadas. Y un shock para los que no están acostumbrados. Recuerdo que en mis primeros días, tres de mis compañeros tuvieron que ser internados a las dos semanas por deshidratación."

Ante tal información, la princesa dejó escapar un lamentable gemido involuntario.

"¿Qué otras materias tiene que cursar?" Prosiguió el ojiverde, como si no hubiera dicho algo grave.

"Comunicación, Lectura de Cartas y Mapas, Estrategia, Manejo de Knightmare Frames y Simulacros."

"Todas interesantes y un tanto avanzadas para alguien que apenas está empezando." Suzaku frunció el entrecejo.

"Es que nuestro curso es especial." Explicó la chica. "Por mi parte yo he tomado la mayoría de materias iniciales en mis tutorías cuando estaba en Briannia. Verdaderamente las que me faltan son estas, las de campo por así decirlo."

El castaño se carcajeó un poco. "En otras palabras, un curso de genios. Entonces creo que no tendrás problemas. Pensándolo bien, creo que ese era el mismo trato que le iban a dar a una amiga mía que también comenzaba hoy. ¿Ya conoces a todos tus profesores?"

"No a todos, pero uno de ellos, Ougi Kaname, será mi instructor en Lectura."

"Ougi-san es un excelente maestro, creo que vas a disfrutar mucho sus clases." Comentó Suzaku. "Aunque es una lástima que no lograran convencer a Toudou-san para que impartiera las clases de Estrategia…"

Por una hora, Lelouch escuchó atentamente las explicaciones del japonés de por qué Toudou-san hubiera sido el más apropiado para la materia. Y con los logros que le adjudicaba Suzaku, la princesa no tenía más que estar de acuerdo. También le narró varias anécdotas y fue lo bastante amable como para darle consejos sobre cómo debería manejarse en la Academia. La conversación fue igual como cuando estuvieron hablando sobre té y vagamente, mientras escuchaba, su mente comenzó a preguntarse en qué momento ellos dos habían pasado de tratarse de 'usted' a 'tú'.

--

Lelouch volvió al campo donde estaba el juego de obstáculos que debían de vencer en la primera clase. A pesar de que Suzaku le hizo el favor de 'rescatarla', le dijo que no debía de ausentarse por la hora completa porque eso la haría caer en malas gracias con el instructor. Y para este caso en particular, aún peores.

Pero al llegar ahí el lugar se encontraba desierto. Todos habían terminado y se habían devuelto a los vestidores. La pelinegra estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando el instructor Willintong se le acercó por detrás y le sopló el silbato en el oído, dejándola sorda del lado derecho por unos breves segundos.

"¿Pensaste que te ibas a zafar del ejercicio? Pues no… ¡A correr!"

Y sin siquiera calentar, la pelinegra salió disparada a cursar la carrera de obstáculos. La primera etapa, que era sólo correr, la superó sin problemas. La distancia que había hasta los neumáticos no era larga. Sin embargo, el problema comenzó cuando tenía que pasar a través de los círculos de goma color negro manteniendo una velocidad relativamente rápida. El tener que levantar las piernas a una altura más de la acostumbrada para evitar tropezarse le estaba produciendo calambres en los muslos.

Para cuando llegó a la malla ya estaba corta de aliento, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Con suma dificultad, pudo subir la malla. Aunque en el proceso se lastimara el tobillo derecho (se le había quedado atorado en uno de los agujeros de la malla). Lelouch se lanzó al cojín de aire y de un rebote estuvo de pie sobre la tierra. Ya frente a las barras su cuerpo le estaba gritando que se detuviera, pero su terquedad se lo impedía.

La pelinegra subió las escaleras de las barras; una vez arriba se secó el sudor de sus manos sobre la tela de su pantalón (pero al ser de lycra no le ayudó en nada). Sosteniendo con ambas manos la primera barra, que se encontraba a menos de medio metro de distancia, Lelouch dejó su cuerpo caer sobre el vacío de dos metros. El esfuerzo que tenían que realizar sus brazos era uno que no era capaz de soportar, y por un par de segundos la chica permaneció inmóvil, suspendida en el aire. Cuando intentó pasarse a la siguiente barra, sus extremidades se dieron por vencidas y la dejaron caer. Lelouch se desplomó en el suelo y cayó de lado. No pudo evitar gritar al lastimarse todo el costado. Sin duda estaría llena de moretones dentro de 10 minutos.

Sin aire y adolorida, la princesa no fue capaz de ponerse de pie. Los pasos del instructor se detuvieron a su lado.

"Para cuando terminaste de subir la malla, ya había pasado más de la mitad del tiempo requerido." Le dijo con frialdad. "Y esto es sólo el comienzo, siempre serán más obstáculos y menos tiempo. Mi sugerencia es que haga al respecto. Ya."

El hombre se arrodilló al lado de Lelouch, pero en vez de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, le susurró al oído. "No quiero que vuelva a escapar de mi clase. Si va a hacer el ridículo, hágalo en frente de todos."

Y sin más, el hombre se marchó. Dejando a Lelouch sumergida en su dolor y derramando silenciosas lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza.

**TBC**

Bien, creo que este es mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora. 8, 980 palabras, santo cielo. Sin contar el mensaje del principio y las notas del final

Espero que a nadie le moleste que haya introducido unos cuantos personajes originales. Y, bueno, ya en el próximo capítulo tendremos lo que todos estaban esperando: más SuzaxLulu y una batalla de Knightmare Frames. Apuesto a que será igual de largo que este cap.

También, si se preguntan, muchas de las cosas que ven aquí sobre la Academia Militar son vivencias propias. Sí tuve un instructor como Preston, pero por suerte a mí nunca me ficharon. Esto será algo que verán (mis vivencias) en las escenas relacionadas con el ejército y la Academia.

Otra cosa, el próximo capítulo, si no lo tengo publicado para Domingo Santo, no lo esperen hasta mucho después. Dentro de una semana tengo los finales encima y estaré muy ocupado. Trataré de avanzar todo lo posible durante los días libres de Semana Santa, pero no prometo nada.

Bueno, hasta pronto. Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews.


End file.
